Vauseman - The Prequel
by grandmasbackyardblog
Summary: Where it all began in the Vauseman Saga. *All Characters belong to Netflix's Orange is the New Black, Created by Jenji Kohan*
1. I Want to Taste What You Taste Like - PC

(Piper's POV)

The time was finally here. After visiting this bar, night after night, there she was. I saw Alex, well I should say I heard Alex, as soon as she walked through the door. Of course she was with Sylvie and her usual posse followed near by. I knew that Alex liked to visit this bar and once I gained up the courage to face her again, I started to come in every night. After a full 7 nights of no luck, Alex finally walked in. It took everything in me to keep cool as I sat at the bar and not focus solely on Alex.

The night went by at a slow pace. Alex and co were engaging in a game of quarters. I knew that at some point Alex would have to use the restroom so I slowly sipped on my glass of wine and kept my ears open. As soon as I saw her walk away from the table, the butterflies began. I knew this was coming. I had been thinking about this far too frequently since that fateful first night we spent together at her apartment. That first night that should have been so much more then it ended up being. The first night I should have tasted her instead of tasting Sylvie's fist in my face. But that was all behind us now. I knew what I wanted to say and the time was now.

I walked up behind Alex and inhaled her scent. I had rehearsed in my mind what I wanted to say at least 10 times yet I felt as if I went blank as soon as I was near her. I managed to spout out (or perhaps shout out) 'Hey.' Alex turned to see me, somewhat surprised and managed to say 'Hey...what are you doing here?' back to me. God was she beautiful. I never thought of myself as attracted to women before but Alex was different. Rather than admitting the truth, I managed to remember there was a burlesque show planned that evening, 'I heard about the burlesque show, you?'

Alex smiled back and said 'My friend Rachel's in it...she does a routine with a Ray Romano puppet...it's surprisingly sexy.' I doubt anything could be as sexy as Alex's voice mixed in with a hint of laughter. I laughed back as I took in every inch of Alex's face. 'Look Piper, I'm really sorry about that night...I'm not a shady person.' I replied with 'Oh don't worry about it...I've never been punched in the face before...it was probably a good life experience.' 'I'm new to this whole relationship thing, I don't know all the rules' said Alex. 'That's the whole problem isn't it? Rules aren't any fun,' I managed as I continued to stare into those gorgeous eyes.

Just then, the door to the women's bathroom opened up and someone walked out. In this instant, I took a deep breath and prepared to tell Alex what I had come to say to her. 'Listen, if that is your future wife out there then by all means, tell me to back off...but you pursued me, and I liked it. I've never felt... I've never considered myself a very sexual person but, ever since that night...

...I Want to Taste What you Taste Like,' I whispered into Alex's ear and pulled back to look at her. As we both deeply stared into each other's eyes, our bodies became like magnets and were pushed together. Before I knew it, we were wrapped up in a kiss...hands moving around...lips & tongues exploring. Alex pulled away but only to grab my hand and pull me into the bathroom. With a smirk on her face, she closed the door & swiftly locked it.


	2. I Want to Taste What You Taste Like - AV

(Alex's POV)

I was really not in the mood for going out tonight. I had just gotten back in town from a quick run to the West Coast. US based runs were not typically my thing but sometimes I had to play a part to get the shit done. It was exactly what I needed as things with Slyvie were basically at a standstill. I had the tendency to use em & lose em and Slyvie was getting to the lose em stage. Who I couldn't get out of my mind was Piper. Anything but my usual type, Piper was stuck in my head.

I threw on a t-shirt & jeans, in no mood to fancy myself up, and headed out with Slyvie. I had no intention of showing her any emotion but she insisted on trying to hold my hand and hold onto my body. 'What is your problem Alex?' she continually asked throughout our quick walk over to the bar. I so didn't want to get into it so I kept my mouth shut.

What better way to avoid your problems then with alcohol. I started off with a few beers and we progressed to playing quarters and taking shots. All along, Sylvie insisted on having her arm or her hand on me. After a few rounds, I got up and headed towards the bathroom. Once past out table, I made sure I took a good long look at a few hot chicks sitting at the table next to us. Whatever I could do to make Slyvie realize it was over, I'd do.

I stood outside the bathroom door and waited for it to become vacant. Just then, I heard a familiar voice shout out 'Hey' behind me. As I turned around, I could not believe what - or who - I was seeing. It was Piper. Not only was it Piper but, it was Piper looking fucking amazing in a pink silky spaghetti strap shirt. Fuck was so beautiful.

Somewhat taken aback, I managed 'Hey...what are you doing here?' I took a quick glance back towards my table, knowing that if Slyvie saw Piper, she would think I needed her assistance and come running over. If Sylvie only had a clue. Piper, no good at lying, came up with 'I heard about the burlesque show, you?' It was obvious that was not her intention but I had no problem playing along. Piper could be the mouse to my cat any day.

'My friend Rachel's in it...she does a routine with a Ray Romano puppet...it's surprisingly sexy,' I said as I looked deep into Piper's beautiful blue eyes. I typically was not taken back by women. I never had a shortage of them and was just fine with using them for sex and moving on. I had no desire to become emotionally attached to any of them. Fuck that. But, as if I could foresee my life ahead of me, I knew Piper was different.

'Look Piper, I'm really sorry about that night...I'm not a shady person,' while not entirely true, she didn't need to know that. Without taking her eyes from mine, Piper said 'Oh don't worry about it...I've never been punched in the face before...it was probably a good life experience.' 'I'm new to this whole relationship thing, I don't know the rules,' I told Piper. 'That's the whole problem isn't it? Rules aren't any fun,' said Piper, as I quickly found myself needing & oh so wanting her.

The bathroom door then swiftly opened, which took us both a little by surprise. Piper readjusted her stance and quickly said, 'Listen, if that is your future wife out there then by all means, tell me to back off...but you pursued me, and I liked it. I've never felt...I've never considered myself a very sexual person but, ever since that night...' Piper got closer to me and whispered into my ear, 'I Want to Taste What You Taste Like.'

As one of the sexiest things a woman has ever said to me, I closed my eyes in sweet delight at these words. Fuck Slyvie...I needed Piper and I needed her now. I looked into her eyes and in mere seconds, our lips & tongues had become one as we engaged in a beyond sensual kiss. I had to have my hands all over her and needed her. I pulled away from the kiss but just long enough to pull her into the bathroom. Smirk on my face, and nothing but shock on her's, I locked the door.


	3. The First Time - PC

(Piper's POV)

We stayed in that bathroom for what felt like forever. As our lips continued to be locked, our tongues continued to twist and our hands continued to explore. This wasn't really where I imagined giving Alex sex for the first time but whatever, it would have to do. Alex was obviously thinking otherwise as she pulled from the kiss and said, 'Let's get out of here. Can we go to your place?' 'Okay...but...what about Sylvie?' I asked Alex. 'Forget about Slyvie...I need you and I need you now,' grinned Alex as she took my hand and led me to the back entrance of the bar.

The 5 minute walk to my apartment felt as if it may never end. Alex kept her hand locked with mine and every few steps, would have to stop and kiss me. I was so ready for Alex that I thought I might cum just from the taste of her sweet lips. As we walked up the stairs to my apartment, I knew this would be it. I was finally admitting to myself that I was really into this person. Not only this person but this woman. I unlocked the door and led Alex to my room. As I closed the door, our eyes locked in a fiery passion...one like I have never experienced before.

Alex swiftly had me up against the door as she began to kiss me with more passion & desire then I thought was ever possible. Her soft hands locked into my belt loops and then slowly made their way back up my shirt, taking it off as she went. She opened her eyes as my shirt came off, moved her lips from my lips to my neck and planted the softest kiss on my neck. I felt her tongue doing circles on my neck as her hands repeated the actions on my breasts. This was also too much for me to bear - all of the simulation after waiting for so long - I could feel myself on the brink. This night was supposed to be about her but, I was so overstimulated the most I could do was moan and place my hands in her hair...wishing her never to stop.

Alex certainly knew what she was doing when it came to a woman's body. She slowly worked her hands and her tongue all over my upper body and guided me towards the bed, where she quickly removed my jeans & her own as well. After her shirt was off, I was left to gawk at her exquisite body...milky white skin...tattoos a plenty...and a toned psychic that was simply perfect. She laid me down on the bed so my butt was on the end and, after a few nice squeezes on the butt, moved her hands back to my breasts. That was all that it took as I felt the first orgasm coming on. I was still in my panties and was sure Alex knew what was going on. Her hands twisted around my nipples as she made a line of sweet kisses right down to my panty line. Her fingers hooked into the sides and my panties were off.

I had to keep my eyes closed because there was just so much going on and I was trying to focus. I could feel Alex's hot breathing against my bare skin and couldn't help but let out an 'Ohhh...Alex' as soon as her lips hit my pussy. The sensation of it all was simply too much. I felt another orgasm coming on as Alex's skilled tongue made its way around my gentle, wet folds. I could not keep quiet in this one and I let my body take over. As if that was not enough, Alex continued with her tongue throughout the entire orgasm, allowing herself to pay close attention to my clit. While I was still riding the wave, I felt her hand and then slowly felt her fingers enter me. As her tongue continued to work my clit, her fingers worked that soft spot deep inside of me and I was climaxing again...this time with more intensity then before. Alex slowed down her pace and I finished and left my pussy with a sweet kiss. She rubbed her fingers - dripping with my juices - around my nipples then slowly kissed them before making her way back up to me.

I was so far gone that it took me a few moments to come back to my senses. Alex put me all the way on the bed as covered me with sweet, simple kisses. I turned to my side, as Alex did the same, and we were face to face. As my grin grew, I stared into those deep green eyes wishing to know everything about this woman. 'Wow...that was...wow,' is all I managed to say to Alex. 'You are telling me kid...wow is right,' Alex said back with a grin. She let her hand caress the side of my cheek as if trying to calm me down.

I knew now was my time. Now was the time to give her what she had just given me - pleasure beyond my wildest dream. I looked into those dreamy eyes and whispered, 'My turn.'


	4. The First Time - AV

(Alex's POV)

Piper's lips felt as amazing as I remembered them feeling. Her scent just seemed to pour out of her body and into mine. I did not want to have sex in the bathroom. Well, sex in the bathroom was fine but, not this time. Not for Piper's First Time. It took everything I had to break apart from Piper for a moment to say 'Let's get out of here. Can we go to your place?' I knew I couldn't bring Piper to my place with Slyvie most likely ending up there. Luckily Piper agreed and asked about Slyvie. 'Forget about Slyvie...I need you and I need you now,' I told Piper as I grabbed her hand and headed towards the back entrance of the bar.

I held Piper's hand tight as we walked to her apartment. I was burning up inside and could literally not help but stop and kiss her multiple times along the way. I was so crazy horny and couldn't wait to taste Piper again. We finally made it to her apartment and headed up the stairs. It took all I had to contain myself until we got into Piper's room. I knew she had a roommate and had no intention to piss anyone off. We entered the room and all else was fair game.

As soon as the door closed, I turned Piper against the back of the door and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. I could not keep my hands off of her body and especially those perfect little breasts. They were seriously the perfect size and fit into my hand like they were meant to be there. I drifted my hands down to her belt loops then slowly...and very deliberately...slid her tank top up & off. I had to get a look at Piper as I did this and lucky for me, her eyes met mine. That really sent me soaring and I moved my lips ever so slowly from her mouth to her neck, all the while rubbing those sweet nipples. Piper's hands met my hair and all she could do was moan. There was just so much going on at one time - so much emotion and sensation - it was almost too much to handle.

I let my hands, lips and tongue explore Piper's upper half and decided it was time to guide her towards the bed. I needed her naked and pronto. I removed her jeans along with mine and laid her on the bed, with her hips hitting the end and her legs falling towards the floor. This was by far one of the best positions to give the ultimate oral sex experience to a woman. And god, was Piper's ass toned. It felt so soft & luxurious in my hands that I allowed them to linger and take in a few squeezes. As I was doing this, I slowly moved my hands back up to her breasts which, simultaneously made Piper orgasm. It was simple & sweet and I imagine she didn't think I even realized she was coming, as her panties grew more wet.

I made my way down Piper's flat belly, hooked my fingers into the sides of her panties and peeled them off. I took a moment to breathe in the heavenly scent that was Piper and let my hot breath envelope her. I let my tongue hit Piper's soaking wet pussy and heard an 'Ohhh...Alex' escape from her mouth. I let my tongue begin to explore Piper and pick up a nice pace. In a mere moment, Piper was releasing another orgasm. I kept my tongue working on her folds and her clit. Ohh that clit was god sent. The way my tongue flicked along her clit as it continually pulsated against my tongue, was almost enough to send me over the edge.

I moved my hands down from Piper's body and let my two fingers slowly enter Piper. She was so unbelievably wet that they slid as if they were made to be there. I found her g-spot and felt yet another orgasm escape Piper...this one way more powerful than the rest. I let my tongue give a final few flicks on her clit and dropped a final kiss over her pussy. My fingers soaked with her juices, made their way to her nipples and swirled around. With my eyes intently on Piper, I kissed the juices from her nipples and planted a wet kiss right on her lips, allowing her to taste her juices.

Piper was beyond gone as I pulled her body fully on the bed and covered her body with kisses. I turned on my side to face Piper and take in her beauty. What was this effect that she had on me? I've had plenty of sex in my life but sex with Piper was totally different. 'Wow...that was...wow' Piper managed to say as she starred deeply into my eyes. I placed my hand on Piper's cheek and said, 'You are telling me kid...wow is right.'

Piper looked deeply into my eyes and whispered, 'My turn.' And ohh was I so ready for this.


	5. Caress Me Down - PC

(Piper's POV)

While trying to remain as confident as possible, I re-positioned myself on top of Alex. As I held myself up on both arms, I looked deep into her eyes and placed a tender & deep kiss on her lips. I needed to keep myself calm as to not completely get lost in the moment and give the worst oral sex in history. Alex clearly knew this would be my first time giving a woman oral sex but, she did not know that I had been reading up on this since that first fateful night we spent together.

As I kept eye contact with Alex, I rotated my body to lean on my left side as I let my right hand begin to explore. I engaged Alex's lips with mine and allowed our tongues to play gently together. I really needed to keep this slow although, truth be told, I was already beyond horny again. My right hand found the front clasp to Alex's black lace-trimed bra and unhooked it, allowing her gorgeous breasts to come tumbling out, right into my hand. I let my hand massage her breast as a whole and then play special attention to her nipple. I repeated this with her right and left breast, all the while keeping our mouths glued to each other.

I felt Alex open her legs below me and knew that she was ready for me to begin my pursuit down her body. I could feel the heat coming from her most private spot as my thigh slightly pressed into her. I allowed my lips to leave her's and guided my tongue down to her breasts. I gave each nipple a swirl of the tongue and a small bite as I made my way down. Alex's breathing slightly picked up as I hit the center of her tummy and did circles with my tongue. Alex's hands were now in my hair as if willing me to just get there already.

With both of my hands, I guided Alex's panties off and she lifted her hips ever so slightly to assist in this. I pulled my hair from in front of my face to behind my back as I planted kisses on her bare pubic bone. My hands played gently with the skin on her thighs...making their way up, but never quite to, her pulsating pussy. 'Are you sure you are ready for this?' I heard Alex say. 'Mmm...just leave this all to me Al...get ready for the ride of your life,' I whispered back in my most erotic voice. 'Ohh Pipes...caress my body...make me yours. And remember, keep breathing through your nose,' came the advice from my ultra-controlling Alex.

With nothing left to lose, I kept my eyes open and planted my first kiss onto Alex's pussy lips. I allowed my kiss to linger and gently slipped my tongue out of my mouth and over Alex. I started up at her clit and allowed my tongue to slip all the way down. With the slightest circling, I made my way around her entire pussy. My hands continue to lightly rub her thighs as my tongue continued to explore. Alex tasted better than I ever imagined and I just could not get enough. As my tongue continued to do laps around her pussy, I felt Alex really start breathing heavy and thrusting herself into my mouth.

I removed my tongue from her just long enough to lightly blow on her pussy. Then, as I slid two fingers into her with ease, I geared my tongue back to her clit and really sped up my pace. It was not even a full 30 seconds before Alex began to cum. And cum she did. I kept my tongue lapping her clit and my fingers going in & out as I felt the orgasm literally pour all over me. Once Alex fully climaxed, I removed my fingers and gave her pussy one final lick, allowing my tongue to fully lap her juices. I placed a kiss on her pubic bone and made my way back to Alex's face.

Alex had her eyes closed as her breathing was beginning to come back down. With her mouth already slightly parted, I placed a kiss on Alex's lips and laid my head on her bare breasts. 'Shit Piper...are you sure that was your first time giving oral to a chick?' asked Alex a few moments later, as she placed her arm around my bare back. 'Ohh Alex you don't have to lie...I am no expert like you my friend,' I replied back coyly. I for one, thought I did a damn good job. Any time an orgasm is the result, you are doing something right.

Alex rubbed her hand up & down my back for a few moments then pulled me up to her and looked me square in the eye. 'Piper Chapman...I can honestly say that was some of the most amazing - if not the most amazing - sex I have ever had. You have completely worn me out and trust me, I can typically go at it for hours. Let's just spoon for a bit, okay?' said Piper as she turned me and held me close. 'Okay Alex...Okay.'


	6. Caress Me Down - AV

(Alex's POV)

Piper must have been nervous as shit. I know I sure was the first time I gave a woman oral and, at that point, I knew I was a lesbian. I tried to keep eye contact with Piper as she got on top of me. Her soft blonde locks fell over her face and tickled my chest. Piper moved in with a deep kiss, keeping her eyes open and on me the entire time. I placed my hands on Piper's hips in an effort to help her stay calm and as a reminder to myself not to get too crazy.

As Piper leaned over me, her hand met my body and her lips again met mine. She let her tongue in and let it dance, ever so gently, with mine. My eyes closed, somewhat out of my control, as I let my body take over. Piper's hand made it over to my breasts and, before I knew it, I felt my bra unhook and my breasts free up. God, this felt so good. The stimulation against the fabric of my bra was really making me far too horny. Plus, I wanted to feel Piper on my breasts. On all of me, really. As she continued to kiss me, she let her hand explore my breasts. Ever so gently I felt her hand twist & tease both of my nipples. At this point, I could probably cum just from continued nipple play.

I opened my legs below Piper's body as a sign for her to get moving. As her thigh pressed into my beyond wet self, I felt myself really relax and give my body completely over to Piper. Piper was in control. I felt Piper break the kiss and begin to play & bite my nipples with her tongue. My hands made their way to Piper's face and then wrapped up into her hair, as Piper's tongue continued it's way down my body. By the time she hit my stomach, I felt my breathing increasing and my arousal continue to deepen.

Piper's hands took either side of my panties and began pulling them down. I lifted my hips up to assist with this and could feel her breath almost against my body. I felt Piper begin to kiss my pubic bone as her hands begin the most intense, slowest assault imaginable on my thighs. I asked Piper, 'Are you sure you are ready for this?' I wanted her to realize that she still had an out. Willing her to continue, she said back, 'Mmm...just leave this to me Al...get ready for the ride of your life.' Fuck...why did she always think of the most erotic things to say? 'Ohh Pipes...caress my body...make me yours. And remember, keep breathing through your nose,' I reminded Piper.

I leaned my head back once again as I felt Piper's lips, followed by her tongue, on my pussy lips. She began a ridiculously slow ride from my clit down my pussy, and around & around. I could feel her hands on my thighs but my focus was solely on her tongue. God this felt amazing. My breathing continued to pick up as I lifted my hips to really give her the best access possible. Piper was eating me like a pro.

Just then, I felt her remove her tongue from my pussy. Before I had time to protest, I was aroused by a light blow from her mouth and her fingers entering me. I was so wet I'm sure they literally slid right in. Piper then placed her tongue back on my clit and really started at it as her fingers moved back & forth inside me. I was right on the brink and, with one final lick, I felt the orgasm overtake me. 'Fffffffffff,' escaped from my mouth however, I was so caught up in the moment, that I don't think I even made a sound. Piper continued licking & entering me throughout my entire orgasm which felt as if it would never end. When I finally finished my climax, Piper licked me down once more before making her way back up to me.

As I laid back, I felt Piper plant a kiss on my lips then rest her head on my breasts. 'Shit Piper...are you sure that was your first time giving oral to a chick?' I asked Piper, once my breathing finally got back to normal. Piper must have thought I was kidding and replied with, 'Ohh Alex you don't have to lie...I am no expert like you my friend.' I was anything but kidding as I felt my eyelids get heavy on me.

'Piper Chapman...I can honestly say that was some of the most amazing - if not the most amazing - sex I have ever had. You have completely worn me out and trust me, I can typically go at it for hours. Let's just spoon for a bit, okay?' I said to Piper as I turned her body and held her close. 'Okay Alex...Okay.'


	7. My Only Hunger - PC

(Pipers POV)

As soon as I felt Alex's body morph into mine, I closed my eyes with the complete feeling of satisfaction. This was a feeling I had never felt before. I was truly at peace and completely overwhelmed with the emotions I was feeling for this woman I barely knew. Before I realized it, I had drifted off to sleep. I fell into a spell of dreams with Alex as the center piece. Dreams were almost as amazing as Alex in reality and I cherished the time I had within each dream.

I felt the sun brush against my skin and shot up in a jolt. Fuck...I must have totally fallen asleep. I opened my eyes to see Alex was missing from the bed but, she had left a note on the pillow. In the most perfect, all-capital letter script, Alex wrote, 'Piper...last night was simply amazing. Going to sort out my shit...I will call you as soon as I can. 3 AV.' I read the note over and over and over again. I figured that 'going to sort out my shit' was directly related to Slyvie. I hoped this meant that Slyvie would be no more and I could have Alex all to myself. Damn...had I really just thought that? I felt like I was under a spell commonly known as Alex Vause.

I got out of bed and headed for the shower. As the warm water cascaded over my body, my thoughts once again went to Alex. Last night had been something else and I really hoped there would be many more of these nights. I felt myself getting aroused at the thought of Alex...those lips...that pale skin...those sexy tattoos. It was all too much to take. I finished up in the shower, got ready & left the apartment. My roommate Polly was out of town and wouldn't be back for another week. This left me slightly relieved as I wasn't sure what Polly would say of this entire Alex thing. Or if I would even want to tell her. Alex could really be my little secret.

My daily routine of passing out resumes began again and it was nearly 2:00pm when I made my final stop at a new gastropub in town. Working as a waitress was not my ideal job but, I needed to find something. Being a college grad really meant nothing. Lucky for me, this gastropub was actually hiring and said they would give me a shot. A wave of relief washed over me as I reached out to hug the manager. Somewhat taken aback, I was told to report the next day at 10:00am sharp. With a sure grin on my face, I headed out back onto the street & ducked into a coffee shop to grab a quick bite to eat.

Just as I started to eat my sandwich, my phone rang.

'Hello Ms. All-Star,' said Alex with that always sexy, husky voice.

'Well hello to you. Guess What?! I finally got a job!' I said back to Alex in excitement.

'Killer...great job babe. Guess what...I got rid of my psycho girlfriend. Which means, you need to get your ass over here as it's been too long since I've tasted you,' Alex said, in a tone that was very no-nonsense.

As these words came from her mouth, my entire body tingled. I was suddenly no longer hungry for food. My only hunger was for one thing - Alex Vause.


	8. My Only Hunger - AV

(Alex's POV)

I held Piper tightly against my body, loving the fact that she fit into me so perfectly. While we were similar in height, her body just simply completed mine. I allowed myself to doze off for just a bit knowing good & well I had business to deal with at home. I woke an hour later, still holding Piper as her breathing was deep and she had a big grin on her face. This automatically made me grin as memories of the night spread all over my body. I slowly slid out of the bed and slipped back into my clothes. I found a pen & paper in the nightstand draw and wrote a quite note for Piper. Even though I had a million things to say, I managed to write out: 'Piper...last night was simply amazing. Going to sort out my shit...I will call you as soon as I can. 3 AV.'

I left the note for Piper on the pillow and headed out of the apartment. As I walked home, my mind was flush with Piper. I could seriously see a future with this girl which was scary as shit. I didn't do futures with girls. I liked to stick with the 'use em & lose em' mentality when it came to woman. Especially woman who weren't working as my mules. I just had no desire to settle down with just one woman. But damn, I could actually see myself settle down with Piper. I nearly walked past the apartment as I was so involved with my thoughts.

Slowly, I made my way up the stairs, gearing myself up for the shit storm which was Slyvie. Lucky for me, Slyvie was already packing her stuff up. 'What the hell Sylvie?' I asked...slightly relieved but confused nonetheless. Sylvie looked and me and said 'You are such a fucken whore Alex. You go to the bar with me and leave with some straight chick. I'm so done with you. And you better never think that I am doing another run for you. Ever again. Fuck you and your money. Have fun with your straight girl...I'm sure that will end up great.' Wow...I was totally shocked by this but so thrilled I wouldn't have to deal with a fight. Sure Slyvie was fun but she was no Piper.

I left the bedroom and headed for the couch, totally content to just sit back as Slyvie gathered her things. Even though she was living with me, outside of her clothes, she really didn't own much in my apartment. If it was up to her, my apartment would have been completely changed. It was good that she was leaving on her own, I thought to myself. Not even an hour after I walked in, Slyvie dropped her key in my hand & departed with a nice 'Fuck you.' Now feeling completely exhausted, I took off my glasses, placed them on the coffee table and fell asleep.

My mind raced into dreams of Piper and I slept better than I have in a long time. When I finally woke up, it was almost 12:00pm. I got up, took a shower and cleaned up a bit. Trying to keep my mind occupied, I told myself I would call Piper at 3:00 and not a minute later. I didn't want her to realize just how much she had occupied my mind. Truth be told, I wanted her to come to me.

As soon as 3:00pm hit, I grabbed my phone & dialed her number.

'Hello Ms. All-Star,' I said to Piper when she picked up on the first ring.

'Well hello to you. Guess What?! I finally got a job!' Piper shouted back, sounding totally stoked.

'Killer...great job babe. Guess what...I got rid of my psycho girlfriend. Which means, you need to get your ass over here as it's been too long since I've tasted you,' I said to Piper. I needed Piper and I needed her now. I hung up the phone and went to ready myself...more nervous then I have ever been to see someone.


	9. The Bubble - PC

(Piper's POV)

The next two weeks went by in a total whirlwind. To say that Alex had swept me off of my feet would be a complete understatement. We spent as much time as physically possible together. I had only been working for two weeks and I already knew I would never make a good waitress. But the time with Alex, all but made up for my lack of confidence in my newfound job.

The Bubble - commonly know as the Honeymoon stage of a relationship - was in full effect with Alex and I. We simply could not keep our hands off of each other. And truth be told, I loved every moment of it. Alex was not only a skilled lover but, a lover who truly cared. She got nearly as much satisfaction out of satisfying me as she got out of me satisfying her. As blissful as the last two weeks had been, I knew it would be coming to a sudden halt. Alex had to leave for a full 3 weeks for work, starting in Spain then making her way to Istanbul and back home. I wanted to make our last night together special. Our last night of our little bubble.

I could tell that Alex was ridiculously stressed out, especially in the final day leading up to the trip. While she kept me from many of the details, she went over the schedule minute by minute, at least 15 times. I had to leave for a short shift at the pub...I had managed to switch out with someone so rather then getting off at 10pm, I'd be getting off at 6pm. Alex had no idea of this and I left her at her laptop with a swift kiss on the lips. Alex snaked her arm around my waist pulling me in and begging me not to leave.

'I will see you at 10 baby. Be ready for me when I get here as I want to spend every last second with you,' I told Alex as her arm held me close.

Alex looked up into my eyes and, in almost a plead, said 'Just skip work Pipes. Spend the day with me. I promise, I will so make it worth your while,' as she pulled me down into a kiss.

Feeling the fire spread in my body, I broke the embrace before I passed the point of no return. 'Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone,' I shouted over my shoulder as I headed out of the door.

The day totally dragged at work. Alex must have been really stressing as she didn't even manage to come by the pub, which she did everyday that I had been working. I played out my plan in my mind over & over again as the hours slowly slipped away. Thinking of sex with Alex allowed my horrible waitressing skills to be fully exposed. Lucky for me, the college crowd thought I was sexy and let the horrible service slid. As soon as 6pm hit, I threw off my apron and ran back to Alex's apartment. While I was still technically living at my apartment, I had all but moved in with Alex over the last two weeks. It would be really weird sleeping in my bed when Alex was gone.

I tried to compose myself as I slipped inside, as quiet as possible. I wanted to surprise Alex and, lucky for me, she had the music blarring as I walked in. Alex enjoyed such a random mix of music that it was always a surprise as I walked into the apartment. Today the selection was Pearl Jam and the sound of Eddie Vedder's voice filled the halls. I spotted Alex, head down starring at her laptop, papers spread all over the kitchen table. I kept quiet as I sneaked in behind her and into the bedroom. I started the shower and quickly undressed. Right before I walked into the shower, I sent Alex a text message.

'You should probably go take a shower now babe. I hear there is something waiting there for you.' I smirked as I hit send and headed into the shower. As the hot water cascaded over my body, I felt the shower curtain open and those green eyes hit my body. I pretended not to hear anything as I lathered up shampoo within my hair. Ever hair on my skin rose as Alex stepped into the stall, came to my front, and wrapped her arms around me. With a smile on her face, she lowered herself in for a kiss.

'Hmm...something waiting for me huh?' said Alex, as she broke the kiss and got under the water with me.

I replied back, 'A pleasant surprise I hope,' as I let my hands rest on Alex's shoulders.

'Pleasant may be too G-Rated. I'm thinking more like a very erotic surprise,' Alex said as she cupped my face with her hands and begin to kiss me. I felt her tongue enter my mouth in a flurry as she allowed it to explore every square inch of my body. My legs were already beginning to feel like jello as her hands left my face and headed right for my breasts. I could tell right away that this was going to be fast & hard.

Alex had many ways of love making but there was just something thrilling about her fast & hard version. She liked to refer to this as her teenage fucking version. Whatever the version may be, I loved it. As Alex's hands tugged at my nipples, her mouth and tongue made their way to my neck. As I felt Alex sucking on my neck, as she twisted my nipples, I leaned myself against the shower wall. Her hands slowly made their way down my body as she grabbed my ass, placed my left leg over her shoulder, and moved her mouth down my body.

'Alex...please. I need to feel you,' I told her as my arousal really came to a head.

'Tell me what you want baby. Tell me who you want,' Alex said as she let her mouth & hands touch everywhere except where I needed it most.

'I want you to suck me. I want you. I want only you. Alex, please...I need you,' I somehow managed to say. As soon as the words left my mouth, Alex obliged, placing her mouth on my clit and sucking it hard. Alex alternated between sucking on my clit and fucking me with her tongue...the combination of both which was nearly too much to handle. As the warm water continued to pound our bodies, I kept one hand on Alex's shoulder and the other on the wall...trying to keep myself stable.

As I felt myself on the verge, Alex completely removed her mouth from my aching pussy. The lacking sensation left me crying for her and, as soon as she placed her tongue back on my clit, I felt myself explode. I held onto Alex as I screamed out, 'Ohmyfuckinggod youareafuckinggod AlexVause.' Alex sucked my clit as I rode out my orgasm then, placed two fingers into me as I felt myself cum all over once again. When I finally had fully released my orgasm, Alex removed my leg from her shoulder and turned off the shower.

'Now that is how you give your girlfriend an erotic surprise,' Alex said as she kissed me, handed me a towel and stepped out of the shower.


	10. The Bubble - AV

(Alex's POV)

I had really never felt myself fall for a girl as much as I found myself falling for Piper. Over the last two weeks, she has been the only thing on my mind as I find myself wanting to spend every moment - please waking & sleeping - with her. The thought is a bit of a mind-fuck and I'm worried that I am really falling for her. Like really fucking falling. Maybe it's just that feeling of being in a bubble where everything about your partner is amazing. Because everything is so fucking amazing. Not just the sex but Piper in general. The detailed conversations...her complete naive mindset...her ridiculously sexy body. Mmm...everything about her is just perfect.

And, of course, just as my time in the bubble is coming to a head, I have a huge run to plan. A huge run, consisting of multiple imports in multiple locations. Today is my last day with Piper for the next 3 weeks and, as much as I'd like to do nothing but hold her, she has to work. I have even found myself spending countless hours at the gastropub where she is working, just so I can be in her presence.

'I will see you at 10 baby. Be ready for me when I get here as I want to spend every last second with you,' Piper said to me, as I starred intently at my laptop screen.

I grabbed Piper's waist in my arm and, in a simple plead, 'Just skip work Pipes. Spend the day with me. I promise, I will so make it worth your while.' I pulled her into a kiss trying to will her to stay. One thing was for sure - Piper so did not care about the money. I had explained to her that I could take care of her and that she should just quit her job. She would hear nothing of it. As horrible of a waitress as she was, she took pride in having a job and bringing home a paycheck.

Piper pulled away from me and shouted over her shoulder, 'Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone,' and she was out the door. I shook my head, while smiling to no one in particular, and stood from my laptop. I had already gone over the plans minute by minute, at least 15 times but, I needed to confirm everything again. I got up, went to the CD player, and put in 6 Pearl Jam CDs. There was just something relaxing about Eddie Vedder's voice. I blasted the volume up, grabbed a glass of tea, and headed back to my laptop.

As I kept myself going over the details of the upcoming run, I heard my phone vibrate. I lifted myself out of the trance, grabbed my phone & realized it was already 6pm. Fuck...did the day fly by. As my back creaked as I stood up, I read the message on my phone. It was from Piper and said, 'You should probably go take a shower now babe. I hear there is something waiting there for you.'

Piper wasn't due off work until 10pm. Hmm...I will play along I thought, as I placed my phone back down and headed towards the bedroom. I could hear the shower water on as I saw a pile of Piper's clothes on the floor. I swiftly removed mine and opened the shower curtain. My blonde goddess stood in all of her glory, with her perky little ass starring me right in the face. As Piper proceeded to later up her hair, I stepped in and moved to the front of her body, wrapping my arms around her as I went, and planting a kiss square on her lips.

'Hmm...something waiting for me huh?' I said to Piper, as I broke the kiss and got under the water.

Piper replied with, 'A pleasant surprise I hope,' and rested her hands on my shoulders. I could feel myself aroused like a fucking teenager.

'Pleasant may be too G-Rated. I'm thinking more like a very erotic surprise,' I said as I cupped Piper's face in my hands and kissed her with a passion. I wanted Piper and I wanted her now. I kissed Piper with all of the rage & passion I had in me and let my hands wander to her breasts. As I twisted & tugged on her nipples, I moved my mouth & tongue to her neck and sucked hard. I could feel Piper gasp in as I knew this would leave a mark. My mark. My girl.

Piper braced herself against the wall as I moved my mouth down her body. I grabbed her ass & placed her left leg over my shoulder. I was face to face with Piper's exotic sex...so pink & raw and ready for me.

Piper said, out of breath already, 'Alex...please. I need to feel you.'

'Tell me what you want baby. Tell me who you want,' I said as I let my mouth & hands touch everywhere except where I knew she needed it most.

'I want you to suck me. I want you. I want only you. Alex, please...I need you,' Piper moaned out. That was all I needed to hear. I lowered my mouth onto her clit and sucked hard, feeling it swell in my mouth. I alternated between sucking her clit and tongue fucking her sweet little pussy. Piper's grip on my shoulder continued to deepen and I could feel her nails digging into my flesh.

As I felt Piper right on the verge, I completely removed my mouth from her and starred up at her. Before her body had a complete chance to realize what was going on, I flicked my tongue back to her clit and felt her explode around me. Piper screamed out, , 'Ohmyfuckinggod youareafuckinggod AlexVause,' as I continued to suck her clit. As Piper continued to ride out her orgasm, I placed two fingers swiftly inside of her and she began to cum all over again.

Piper seemed to cum forever and, when she was finally done, I removed her leg from my shoulder & turned off the shower. I kissed Piper and said, 'Now that is how you give your girlfriend an erotic surprise.' I grabbed a towel for Piper and swiftly stepped out of the shower. Feeling quite satisfied with myself & hoping she hadn't realized I just called her my girlfriend...


	11. You Are Mine - PC

It took me a moment to come to my senses and realize that Alex had just called me her girlfriend. I wrapped myself in the towel & stepped out of the shower. Alex was looking toward the mirror, with her back to me.

'So I am correct to assume that you just labeled me as your girlfriend?' I said to Alex as I wrapped my arms around her waist, looking at her eyes via the mirror.

'Look Piper...I want to say yes. I want to say be my girlfriend. But, as you know, I'm not so great at the whole relationship thing,' Alex replied, as she met my gaze in the mirror.

Feeling the pain & emotion in her words, I turned Alex's body so she was facing me and said, 'Alex - I would love to be your girlfriend. I would love to be your one & only. I would love to know that there is no one else in your world but me. So what that we only had two weeks together. So what if there was so much about Alex I still didn't know. So what if Alex worked for an international drug cartel. She was Alex and I wanted her as my own.

Alex placed her left hand on my face & brought me in for a slow kiss. Lips on lips & while there was no tongue involved, it was by far one of the most sensual kisses that we had shared up until that point. 'You are mine. You are my one & only. And if you are willing to deal with my bs then please, be my girlfriend. But, I warn you now, I don't know all the rules,' Alex said before placing both of her hands on my face & kissing me again.

I felt a rush of excitement tear through my body at this and a desire to please Alex washed over me. I ran my hands along the edge of Alex's towel and let it slide off her body. Looking over Alex's naked body - and realizing she was now mine - was almost more than I could take. I felt Alex's hands grab my towel and drop it from my body as well. The large bathroom suddenly felt extremely small as all I could see & hear was our bodies...reacting to each other with nothing more but a look.

With my eyes intently on Alex's, I brought my body to hers and felt her breasts press against mine. I took both of her hands in my own & intertwined our fingers. I placed my lips back on Alex's and started to slowly kiss her. I wanted to feel every bit of her lips on my own and I let my passion pour out via my lips. I felt Alex's tongue slide across my lower lip as her teeth pulled it into her mouth. Without realizing it, I let out a gasp at the sensation of her mouth sucking onto my lip. Our kiss slowly went from slow & passionate to wild & fierce and before I realized it, Alex had lifted me up so my ass was resting on the sink.

As I felt a pool of juices beginning to gather between my legs, I lowered my mouth onto Alex's breasts. With my hands digging into her back, I let my lips and teeth explore Alex's nipples. I felt them quickly harden in my mouth as Alex arched her back to give me better access. I sucked along the side of her tit, really sucking hard and leaving my mark. Alex was mine and I was felt free to leave my mark as I went. I felt Alex's hands snake under my face and grab a hold of my breasts. The sensation quickly became too much for me - me sucking Alex's nipples and Alex massaging my breasts - pushed me into yet another orgasm. I stopped mid-suck as I felt it flood out of my body.

Once I had a moment to recover, I stood back up, keeping my mouth on Alex's breasts and dropped my fingers to Alex's sex. By the time I placed my fingers at the entrance of Alex's pussy, I felt her orgasm beginning to come. Quickly, I inserted my fingers into Alex and she was cuming before I had the chance to do much more. My thumb found her clit and rubbed as Alex came & came & came. Alex steadied herself against my body and opened her eyes to me.

As if she was looking straight into my soul, she whispered to me 'You are Mine. My beautiful girlfriend and my sexy lover.' I smiled back as I heard Pearl Jam say,

'i miss you already... i miss you all day

this is how i feel...'


	12. You Are Mine - AV

What did you just do Alex, I thought to myself starting at myself in the mirror. Just when everything is going good, you go and refer to Piper as your girlfriend. Did you not think she would remember how great your last relationship ended? Urgh...I was pissed with myself as I heard Piper step out of the shower.

'So I am correct to assume that you just labeled me as your girlfriend,' I heard Piper say as she got out of the shower, wrapping her arms around my waist and meeting my eyes in the mirror. Fuck...she definitely heard me.

I kept her gaze in the mirror and replied back, 'Look Piper...I want to say yes. I want to say be my girlfriend. But, as you know, I'm not so great at the whole relationship thing.' Piper really held my emotions in her hands and I hated feeling so vulnerable. I was not someone who wore her emotions on her sleeve yet Piper almost forced me to do so.

Piper turned my body to her own as she said, 'Alex - I would love to be your girlfriend. I would love to be your one & only. I would love to know that there is no one else in your world but me.'

I looked deeply into Piper's eyes and brought my hand to her face as I pulled her in for a kiss. I wanted to relay to her what I could only do via sex. To show her just what she meant to me. I pulled from the kiss to say, 'You are mine. You are my one & only. And if you are willing to deal with my bs then please, be my girlfriend. But, I warn you now, I don't know all the rules,' then grabbed her face to wrap her in a kiss once more.

So there it was. I was laying all my cards on the table after two fucking weeks. Damn...this girl really had me whipped. Piper kept her eyes on me and released my towel from my body. I felt myself become completely exposed to this woman and, surprisingly, it felt oh so good. I could feel Piper's eyes mindfucking me and I reached over to release her towel from her body as well. My breathing slowly began to increase as I took in every inch of Piper's delicious body.

Piper suddenly moved her body to press against mine, and the feeling of breast to breast got me instantly wet. Piper took my hands into her own and began to kiss me. Ever so gently, I allowed my tongue to glide across her lower lip as my teeth took it and slowly began to suck on it. As Piper began to gasp, I felt myself continue to moisten and quickly let my mouth really began an assault on her mouth. I lifted Piper up to the sink to allow myself the best access to her mouth possible.

I felt Piper dig her hands into my back as she removed her lips from mine and went to work on my tits. Her mouth felt amazing as my nipples replied in pleasure and I could feel myself arching towards her mouth...needing to feel her take me over as much as possible. Piper really sucked hard and the feeling almost sent me over the edge. I needed to feel her as I reached under her face to grab a hold of her breasts. Her nipples were hard before my hands even hit them and I felt Piper begin to orgasm...from my hands on her breasts...fuck this girl was afuckingmazing.

Piper lifted herself off the sink as she stood to me once again, all while keeping her mouth hooked on my breasts. The sensation was really too much to handle and my tits felt more engorged then I have ever felt them before. I knew I was close to the edge and begged Piper to continue sucking. Suddenly, I felt Piper's hands meet my sex and my orgasm began without warning. Piper slid into me, while rubbing my clit, and I felt myself cuming & cuming. My orgasm lasted for what seemed like forever. As I felt the release come to an end, I held myself against Piper and opened my eyes...into her soul.

'You are Mine. My beautiful girlfriend and my sexy lover,' I said to Piper, all the while keeping my eyes locked into her's. I realized that the CD Player was still spinning along and, as if on queue, 'Smile' started to finish with, 'i miss you already...i miss you all day...this is how I feel.

These next 3 weeks were really going to suck.


	13. Your Turn - PC

(Piper's POV)

The next 3 weeks went by far, far, far too slow for my liking. I tried to occupy my days with work & reading, doing whatever I could to keep my mind off Alex. And it was most certainly not easy. Nearly everything reminded me of Alex. Whether it was the way the words came off the pages as I read, or the way someone would order at the gastropub, I was reminded of Alex. It was simply unbearable. And, after two weeks of non-stop sex, I was horny beyond belief. I could not wait for Alex to get home so I could not only see her but, feel her...inside and out.

When the day finally came for Alex to finally get home, I went to her apartment early in the day to get everything ready. Alex, very nonchalantly, had given me a key before she left. While I had been sleeping at my apartment - in a variety of Alex's over-sized band tshirts - I made daily stops to Alex's apartment. It helped for me to take in her smell every day. I restocked the fridge with the essentials, including a good amount of beer. Alex's flight was set to land at 4:00pm which meant she should be back at the apartment by 6. Thank goodness it was somewhat early as I knew she would be exhausted when she got back. This would give us plenty of time to enjoy ourselves and get her to bed early.

I changed out of my jeans & tshirt and into a black lace bra & high rise black lace panty set. A few days prior, I had found Alex's stock of vibrators in one of her bedroom drawers. This gave me a fun, teasing idea which I planned to put into effect tonight. I grabbed the one I wished to use - about 6 inches in length & stainless steel in color - and laid it in the top drawer. I wanted easy access to it when the time came. As much as I wanted to feel Alex all over my body, I knew being a tease would really put her over the edge.

I lit a ton of candles in the bedroom and in the apartment, leading up to the room. I loaded Al Green into the CD Player and turned it on...not too loud but loud enough that we would be able to hear it & still hear each other. I readied myself on the bed and waited. At about 5:50, I heard the key in the door and the door open & close. I made sure my hair was over my shoulders & back, exposing my bra-laden self fully to Alex.

I heard Alex before I saw her, 'Fuck...it is so good to be home.' I heard a beer bottle open and was getting excited picturing Alex put it to her lips, take a swig, and walk my way. When Alex finally arrived to the bedroom, I gasped in as I got my first look at her. Alex looked sexy...tired for sure but oh so sexy. Alex's hair was a mess and she was wearing a white t-shirt and black sweatpants. She dropped her bag and looked me square in the eyes.

'Hey Al...I've missed you,' I said, while looking at Alex. Alex began to walk towards the bed and I put my hand up to stop her.

'I'd really love to touch you right now but, I have other plans for us tonight,' I said to Alex as I kept her gaze and reached for the nightstand drawer. With Alex a mere 5 steps away from the edge of the bed, I opened the drawer and pulled out the vibrator.

'What the hell are you doing with that?' said Alex, with a huge amount of surprise in her voice.

While keeping my eyes on Alex, I brought the vibrator to the bed and laid it on my leg. I allowed both of my hands to reach up to my bra and slide inside. As I began to touch by breasts, I felt myself beyond turned on. I had to really focus in order to keep my eyes open and on Alex. Alex's mouth was open and the urge to come to me was very apparent. 'Stay right where you are Alex...don't come a step closer,' I said to her, as I leaned back against the headboard of the bed.

I removed my hands from my bra and slide them down my body. I reached my panties and slid my body up to take them off. I bent my knees so that Alex had a perfect view of my bare pussy. I grabbed the vibrator in my right hand and brought it to my mouth. I slowly sucked the vibrator, making it wet with my tongue. Struggling to keep my eyes open, I brought the vibrator down to my wet sex and slid it along my clit to my opening. I could feel myself simply soaking wet as I slipped the vibrator into myself. I could hear Alex gasp as she was simply in shock as to what was going on.

Very slowly, I brought the vibrator in and out of me. I knew it wouldn't be long before I was cuming all over the vibrator. I turned the power on the vibrator as I brought it out and let it rest on my clit. The sensations were starting to build as I removed the vibrator from my clit and started a faster movement in & out of myself. When I knew I was going to cum, I placed the vibrating vibrator back on my clit and put myself over the edge.

When my orgasm was complete, I removed the vibrator from my clit and brought it to my mouth. With my eyes square on Alex's, I sucked the vibrator clean. I placed it down on the bed, and said to Alex, in my most seductive voice possible, 'Your Turn.'


	14. Your Turn - AV

(Alex's POV)

Luckily, I had to really focus while I was making my runs. If I hadn't had something to focus so strongly on, I don't know if I would have been able to make it a full 3 weeks without Piper. I was so fucking horny but, even more than that, I sincerely missed Piper. The two weeks I had spent with her had been just simply amazing. I could not wait to see her again. And, I most certainly could not wait for the Welcome Home sex.

I had given Piper a key before I left, half-heartrendingly hoping that she would be moved in by the time I got back. I hadn't really asked her to move in but, internally, I was really wishing that was what I would get home to. After a long ass day of traveling, I was exhausted yet, in the cab ride home, I felt myself completely energized. I could not wait to see Piper.

I walked up the stairs and into the apartment. There were some candles lit and Al Green was playing. Hmmm...interesting choice for Piper. I dropped my bag and went to the fridge, hoping I had left some beer. Much to my surprise, the fridge was stocked. Perhaps Piper had indeed moved in. I grabbed an IPA, opened the bottle and took a long swig. I slid off my shoes and left them in the kitchen, turning to head to the bedroom.

When I reached the bedroom, I saw her. Piper was there in all of her glory. Her long blonde locks were over her front & back and it looked like she was in nothing but a bra and panties. I began to walk towards the bed as Piper put her hand up to stop me and said, 'Hey Al...I've missed you.'

I stopped in my tracks, taking in every inch of Piper. God, she was so fucking sexy. I heard Piper say, taking me from my trance, 'I'd really love to touch you right now but, I have other plans for us tonight.' Piper reached towards the nightstand and appeared to take out a vibrator. Wait...a vibrator? Where the fuck did she get that from? With a better look I realized it was one of my vibrators! What the fuck was she thinking?

In total shock I said to Piper, 'What the hell are you doing with that?' Piper kept her eyes on me, not moving them from me. It was as if she was looking inside of me and reading my thoughts. She placed the vibrator on her legs and moved her hands within her bra. I could see her hands moving around her breasts, no doubt massaging them as she rubbed her nipples.

I must have had my mouth open because Piper, while still rubbing her tits, said to me, 'Stay right where you are Alex...don't come a step closer.' I was going to come undone. I might just cum as I stand here, watching Piper rub her breasts. Piper leaned herself against the headboard, as she moved her hands from her breasts down her body & took off her panties. Piper bent her knees so that I was looking straight into her pussy. I didn't know whether to watch her eyes, her bra or her pussy...it was just too much.

Piper took the vibrator in her hand and placed it on her lips. In my long suck, she sucked the vibrator wet and moved it down to her sex. Ever so slowly, she slipped the vibrator into herself. My knees were beginning to quiver and I had to fight every urge in my body to knock the vibrator out of her and please her myself.

Piper moved at a slow pace as she brought the vibrator in & out of her pussy. I could see her juices with every moment. As she placed the vibrator on her pussy, she turned it on. I could hear the vibrator vibrating against her clit. Piper then placed it back inside of her but this time, she went in & out at a much faster pace. She continued to keep her eyes on me as she placed it back on her clit and started to cum. I watched her sex quiver as the orgasm washed over her, leaving her even more wet then she had been.

With her eyes still starring into me, Piper removed the vibrator from her clit and brought it to her mouth. As if we were moving in slow motion, Piper placed the vibrator in her mouth and sucked it dry. Feeling myself right on the verge of cumming, and not knowing how much more I could possibly take, Piper placed the vibrator on the bed and said to me, 'Your Turn.'


	15. Yin to My Yang - PC

(Piper's POV)

I felt really impressed with myself and the display I had put on for Alex. I could tell this took her totally by surprise. But now, after all that teasing & an orgasm, I really needed to feel Alex. I needed to feel her skin against mine. I needed to feel her body meld into mine. I needed Alex.

Alex looked at me and took a long swig of beer. She placed the bottle on the nightstand table and threw her shirt off. Then, before I realized it, she knocked me over as she got on top of me and pinned my hands to the bed. The look in Alex's eyes could only be described as primal. It was beyond erotic.

Alex held my hands on the bed and kissed me with such desire & passion, it was simply unbelievable. I needed to reach out and feel Alex but she would not have it. I'm sure this was payback for my little watch-me-cum act. Alex let her tongue dominate mine and my mouth. I could feel her rub up against my leg, surely trying to find some friction. I happily obliged as she rubbed up on my leg and continued to dominate my mouth.

I could feel Alex cumming as she rubbed up on me and, in my swift movement, moved her legs from my mouth down to my pussy. Placing both of my legs over her shoulders, she ate me out faster than ever before. I could feel the insane amount of need in Alex's mouth as she lapped up my pussy. As I moaned & moaned, Alex mimicked my moans on my clit. The sense of vibration as she moaned, put me right over the edge. Alex licked every drip of me and planted a long kiss back on my lips.

'Piper,' was all Alex said as she got up & took my hand. Grabbing her beer while leading me to the bathroom & turning on the tub, I knew the night was far from over. Alex unhooked my bra and handed me the beer. 'I will meet you back in the tub in 5 minutes babe,' Alex said as she kissed me & turned to leave the bathroom.

I added a ton of bubbles to the tub and let myself sink in. Nursing the beer, I let the bubbles & hot water take over my body. As the tub came to full status, I turned off the water and closed my eyes. I felt hands grab my face from behind & pull me into a kiss.

'Ohh...how very Spider-Man of you Vause,' I said to Alex as I looked into her eyes upside down.

'I can't believe just how much I missed you Pipes. It was like I saw you in everything I did. And, I saw you in this,' Alex said as she clasped something onto my wrist.

I looked to my wrist and was shocked to see a gorgeous silver bracelet. It was thick & chunky and reminder me of railroad tracks. For as thick as it was, it was also incredibly light.

'Oh my gosh Alex...this is beautiful! I love it!' I said as I reached for her. Alex removed the rest of her clothing and got into the tub with me. I turned my body so that I was leaning against hers. It was like our two bodies became one.

It was like I had found the Yin to my Yang. And, it was at that moment that I realized, I would never let her go. That I would never again be complete without Alex. Without My Alex.


	16. Yin to My Yang - AV

(Alex's POV)

Wow...Piper was really feeling kinky. The little show was great but enough was enough. I needed Piper. I needed to taste her and I needed to please her. Not that stupid vibrator but me. Piper was mine. I took a long sip of beer & placed the bottle on the nightstand. Taking off my shirt - which felt so heavy all of a sudden - I jumped on top of Piper and pinned her to the bed. As I held Piper's hands against the mattress, I let my mouth begin an assault of hers.

I wanted to fuck Piper like an animal as my tongue reached deep into her mouth. I let my tongue & mouth totally control Piper's. It was amazing. By far some of the most amazing kissing ever. I needed - oh so needed - Piper to touch me. I was fucking horny beyond belief and could almost picture Piper sucking on my tits as they lay on her face. But, at the same time, I wanted to tease her just like she teased me.

Piper had her knee between my legs and I let myself rub up on it, allowing my sex the much needed friction. I was already right on the verge and, with a few more rubs & some intense kissing, I could feel myself cumming. It was a short & fast orgasm but I felt so much more relieved to have finally cum. As if the orgasm couldn't finish fast enough, I moved my lips quickly from Pipers and relocated myself on her pussy. I pulled both of her legs over my shoulders and dug in.

God...not only did Piper taste amazing but she smelt amazing too. Her pussy was just so soft and welcoming to me...my tongue was very happy. I ate Piper as fast as I possibly could...needing & wanting to take in every drip that she was giving me. I could hear Piper moaning as I went and I decided to repeat the moan as I landed my mouth on her clit. I licked & moaned, allowing my mouth to vibrate against her throbbing clit. Piper came hard and I allowed my tongue to lick up every bit of her orgasm before I landed a long kiss back on Piper's lips.

I whispered Piper's name as I got up, grabbed my beer and headed to the bathroom. I had been on a plane for 8 hours and just wanted to lay in the tub and relax. I took a sip of the beer & handed it to Piper, then turned the tub on & finally unhooked Piper's bra. 'I will meet you back in the tub in 5 minutes babe,' I said to Piper, planting a kiss on her lips and walking out of the bathroom.

I headed back out to the kitchen and retrieved my laptop bag. From the front pocket, I pulled a cloth bag. As soon as I had seen this in Spain, I knew I had to get it for Piper. It was a silver bracelet that looked surprisingly like railroad tracks. Even thought it was pretty thick & somewhat chunky, it was super light. The way it had a slight shimmer, while still being quite matte, had just screamed Piper's name to me. I took the bracelet in my hand and headed back to the bathroom.

Piper had her head against the back of the tub & I could tell her eyes were closed. I walked up behind her and took her head in my hands, kissing her lips upside down. 'Ohh...how very Spider-Man of you Vause,' Piper said as she opened her eyes and looked into mine.

'I can't believe just how much I missed you Pipes. It was like I saw you in everything I did. And, I saw you in this,' I said to Piper, as I clasped the bracelet onto her left wrist. I stepped back, looking at Piper as she looked down at the bracelet in shock.

'Oh my gosh Alex...this is beautiful! I love it!' Piper said after a moment, reaching her hands out to me. I removed the rest of my clothing - finally feeling free - and got into the tub. Piper moved her body against mine and formed right into me.

We sat in the tub until the water was cold. No speaking would necessary. Our bodies - formed as one - said it all. We were no longer two people. We were one. We were Yin and Yang. And the feelings - all of them that simply wanted to spill out of me - scared the shit out of me. Trying to push the scared feelings away, I closed my eyes and held onto my Piper.


	17. You Have to Say It Back - PC

(Piper's POV)

We quickly fell back into our little Bubble. Me and My Alex. Sure, we would run across the occasional argument but, for the most part, we were totally still in honeymoon stage. I loved spending every second of every day with Alex. Our time spent apart typically seemed to drag. Alex was just so sexy smart. Beyond the fact that she devoured books like they were going out of style, she applied the knowledge in just the most sexy way ever. For someone who didn't go to college, Alex was superbly educated.

Days turned into weeks and before we knew it, it was November. As the weather turned colder, I found myself wanting to spend more time in Alex's arms. While Alex kept me mostly excluded from her work, when she had a run coming up, it got stressful. Alex would spend just so much time organizing everything down to a tee. Alex had a run to Bali on the agenda for this week but luckily, she would only be gone for 10 days.

As we laid in bed one late morning - it had been a late night of work & sex - our conversation somehow found its way back to Alex's ex-girlfriend Slyvie. Alex removed her glasses as I looked to her and asked, 'Did you love her?'

Without a hesitation, Alex looked at me and said, 'No. But, I love you.'

'Really? You do?' I said back, as I got down into the bed next to Alex. I had been wishing and hoping for this day to come and now that it was here, I was totally taken back. Alex did not like to share her feelings at all...preferring to simply bottle them up. Because that was totally more healthy then sharing.

'I don't say that to everyone you know...You have to say it back,' Alex said, as she looked deeply into my eyes.

Starting into Alex's eyes - minus her glasses - was like looking straight into her eyes. With a grin spreading on my face, I said to Alex, 'I love you too.'

Alex reached for my face and planted a small, simple kiss on my lips. It was a kiss that said so much. I continued to look into her eyes and hold her hands, not wanting the moment to pass. I was really making so much progress with Alex and our relationship was truly legit.

We sat there for some time just looking into each other's eyes. Alex then got up and went to the CD player. 'I really need to update this,' Alex said as she walked out of the room. She placed a CD in and came back in. As she returned, I could hear Alanis Morissette's voice singing to us.

Alex came back to the bed and climbed on top of me. She slowly leaned her lips down to mine and began to kiss me. Ever so intimately, Alex kissed me slowly and with determination. Alex always pleased me. Her main concern was my pleasure. Whether or not I made her cum, she was always sure that I came. Alex liked to be in control and this was a perfect example of that.

'...I am the wisest woman you've ever met.

I am the kindest soul with whom you've connected...'

As Alex continued to kiss me, she moved her hands up my pajama shirt and only my bare breasts. She mimicked the slow kissing on my lips with her slow hand movements on my breasts. Alex was making love to me. Showing me her love through the way she knew best. Ever so slowly, Alex kept her right hand on my breasts and moved her left hand down to my pajama bottoms. Without removing them, she placed her left hand into my bottoms.

'...You see all my light and you love my dark

You dig everything of which I'm ashamed...'

I parted my legs as Alex's hand came to meet my sex, already wet with anticipation. As she kissed my lips, and rubbed my breasts, she added her hand slowly doing circles around my clit to the equation. The combination of the three was going to put me over the edge. I broke from the kiss - taking everything I could in order to do so - and looked at Alex. Alex opened her eyes...assuming something was wrong...and looked into my eyes.

'I love you Alex Vause,' I said as I went back to kissing her. Alex continued working me over and within a few moments, I began to orgasm. My orgasm was just as slow as Alex's continued working on me and she let me fully ride it out. Alex removed her hand from my breasts, the other from my pussy, and laid on the bed to take me back into her arms.

'I love you too Piper. I really, truly love you too,' Alex said as she held me in her arms.

'...I'm the most gorgeous woman that you've ever known

And you've never met anyone

Who is as everything as I am sometimes...'


	18. You Have to Say It Back - AV

(Alex's POV)

Being with Piper continued to be amazing. I really felt like I had a connection with someone for once. And this was not just a connection. This was a real, true, loving connection. And it really scared the shit out of me. I tried to figure out my feelings and my emotions but, this meant having to deal with them. I learned a long time ago to just keep them all in rather than allow myself to really feel them. Bad idea? Of course. But this way was much easier and ensured I didn't allow myself to get hurt.

The month turned to November and I was busy planning a run to Bali. While the run was only 10 days, it was 10 days I would have to be away from Piper. I had so much I wanted to say and do with her and I felt like everyday I was away, was cutting into that. I was up way too late the night before - sex in the middle of run planning was stressful - and we found ourselves still in bed very late in the morning. Piper had brought up Slyvie for some god forsaken reason. Not wishing to get into an argument, I let her just say what she wanted to say.

As I was removing my glasses, Piper asked, 'Did you love her?'

Shit. I really wanted to tell Piper I loved her but, was I ready for this? I was almost certain that I loved Piper. No, actually, I was 100% certain that I loved Piper. But saying it and feeling it were too different things. Ah, fuck it.

'No. But I love you,' I told Piper as I looked deep into her eyes. Phew...it was like a huge weight was off my chest.

Piper laid back in the bed with me and replied, 'Really? You do?'

'I don't say that to everyone you know...You have to say it back,' I told Piper as I tried to read her face. She was looking deep into my eyes - basically right into my soul - and was leaving me hanging...waiting to hear what she would say back.

As a grin spread over her face, Piper said, 'I love you too.'

I reached for Piper's face and gave her a small & simple kiss. And I let a deep breath out. Piper loved me. After sitting just holding each others hands for some times, I decided to turn on some music. I got up, walked out of the bedroom and went to the CD player. 'I really need to update this,' I said to myself out loud - a mental reminder to get myself into this century & ditch the CD player. I placed an Alanis Morissette CD in and went right from the song that said so much - Everything.

I walked back into the bedroom and got on the bed & on top of Piper. I wanted to express to her just how much I loved her. And, in my opinion, making love was a much more adequate way of doing that. I kissed Piper slowly and with my mind focused on nothing but making sweet, sweet love to her. I closed my eyes and let my body take over.

'...I am the wisest woman you've ever met.

I am the kindest soul with whom you've connected...'

While kissing Piper, I snaked my hands up her pajama shirt and reached her bare breasts. I loved that Piper slept sans-bra...it was always a lovely treat to wake to. I tried to mimic my slow kissing on her breasts as my hands slowly make their way over & around them both. I kept my right hand on her breasts and allowed my left hand to find its way down her torso and to her pajama pants.

'...You see all my light and you love my dark

You dig everything of which I'm ashamed...'

As my hand met Piper's pussy with happy anticipation, I focused on keeping my movements slow. Our tongues played a simple game in her mouth, while one hand made circles around her nipples and the other ran circles around her clit. Piper was soaked with anticipation as I continued to please her. Just then, Piper broke away from my kiss. In shock, I opened my eyes to Piper.

Piper looked at me and said, 'I love you Alex Vause,' and once again met my lips. Damn...I really found the girl for me. I went back to pleasing Piper and felt her begin to cum. Her orgasm was slow and oh-so-long. As she completed her orgasm, I removed both of my hands and laid on the bed, taking her body onto mine.

'I love you too Piper. I really, truly love you too,' I said to Piper, as I held her in my arms. I, Alex Vause, was in love. Not wanting the dream to end, I held Piper close & allowed myself to just love being in the moment.

'...I'm the most gorgeous woman that you've ever known

And you've never met anyone

Who is as everything as I am sometimes...'


	19. The Hub - PC

(Piper's POV)

We laid together for what seemed like hours. I could lay like this forever and I was not looking forward to Alex leaving early in the morning. Abruptly, Alex sat up.

'I want to show you something babe. I think it's time for you to see it,' Alex said, as she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

'Should I be scared of what this something is? It sounds scary,' I replied back, getting up to follow Alex.

'Not scary at all. It's a good thing. The only other person who knows about it is my mom,' replied Alex as she turned on the shower water, stripped down and got in.

I followed suite and got into the shower with Alex. Immediately, it was hands all over hands. I lathered up the shampoo and washed Alex's hair and she repeated the action on me. After our hair was properly cleaned, it was time to clean our bodies. At the same time, we washed each other. A mix of sexual tension that seemed to build - how this was possible with all of our sex, I'm not sure - and a touch of not wanting to let each other go.

'More of that for later. Let's go,' Alex said and turned the shower water off. Poo...just when things were getting fun. We got out of the shower and went to the bedroom to get dressed.

'Alex?, I asked while going to the closet, do you mind that I wear your clothes when you are gone?'

'Do I mind? Of course not. I think it's rather sexy. Do you mind that I bring a pair of your panties in my suitcase when I travel,' asked Alex, with a delivish grin.

'Alex! Are you serious?! Why would you do that? Are they clean at least?!' I asked back, as I turned to face her.

'Of course they are clean...you didn't think I was that much of a pervert did you? There is just something sexy about them. And, at the end of a long ass day, I like coming back to the room knowing a piece of you is waiting for me,' Alex said back and kissed me on the cheek.

'I love you Alex,' was all I had to say back. Once we were both dressed - Alex in a sexy flannel shirt, jeans & her signature Doc Marterns...me in a blue sweater, corduroys and New Balances - we headed out of the house.

'So...when are you going to tell me where we are going?' I asked Alex, as she held my hand and walked rather quickly.

'You will see soon enough...we are almost there,' Alex said, still with that devilish grin on her face. Wherever we were going, it really made Alex happy. It was so nice to see Alex so happy and full of life. It reminded me even more so why I loved her so much.

We came to a stop outside of a bookstore called The Hub. About a 5 minute walk from the campus of Smith, I had been here a million times during my college days. It was an amazing bookstore with a very laid back, coffee shop vibe. It housed a small coffee house inside of it and was full of everything from textbooks to the classics.

'Ohh cool...its The Hub. I spent many college days here back in my day,' I said to Alex, as she opened the door for me.

Walking in this time, however, felt different. I felt like I had been here before but, in a different sense of before. It felt oddly familiar. The dark furniture & fixtures, surrounded by the rows upon rows of books seemed to speak to me in a different manner. With her hand still in mine, Alex walked up to the coffee shop where the barista greeted her by name.

'Hey Vause, what's up? The usual for you today?' said the barista.

Alex replied back to the barista saying, 'Hey Sarah. Two of the usuals please. This is my girlfriend Piper. Piper, this is my favorite barista Sarah.'

'Hi Sarah - very nice to meet you. I'm sure you have seen me before...I'm a Smith alum,' I said with a smile to Sarah. Sarah went to work and brought back over two pipping hot cups of tea. Alex paid her, took them both, and guided me towards an over-sized chair way in the back of the store, far out of the way of anyone.

As Alex handed me my tea & sat down I said out loud, 'This place feels eerilly familiar. Like I was just here even though its been months since I was last here. I feel like I totally know this place like the back of my hand.'

'Piper, you sorta do. I think it feels so familiar because it reminds you of my apartment,' Alex said, with an odd look on her face.

'Oh my gosh! You are so right! It totally does feel like your apartment. How bizarre,' I said as I took a sip of my tea. The hot water felt amazing going down & warming my bones.

'Don't you think its a little more than bizarre that this is so similar to my apartment?' Alex asked, quite puzzled.

'Well, no not really. Your apartment is lined with dark colors, dark chunky furniture and quite possibly as many books as The Hub. One of the many things that make you so sexy,' I said to Alex and rested my legs over hers.

Alex pushed her glasses up on her head and said, 'They are so similiar because I own The Hub Piper. When I started really making money working for Kubra, I knew I needed to invest it in ways that wouldn't be easy to track. My weed-smoking CPA, Doug Wilson, recommended owning some legit businesses as one of the ways. I purchased this, changed the name & redecorated and the rest is history.'

Wow, I thought to myself. Why was Alex just telling me this now when we had been together for months already? I'm pretty sure The Hub had even come up in past conversation. And props to Alex for thinking that far ahead about her money. Alex was certainly not spender but i didn't realize she was an investor.

'I am telling you this because not only do I love you but, I trust you as well. No one - besides my mom - knows I own The Hub. Not even the employees. I need to keep it that way so, just in case something happens, I have something legit to fall back on,' Alex said, searching my eyes for something.

Alex was telling me because she trusted me. Alex had confessed her love to me and was now also confessing her trust. I felt suddenly very emotional and could feel my eyes tearing up. Rather than speak - as I knew I would just start crying - I took Alex's face in my hands and kissed her...long and slow.

As I pulled away from the kiss I said, 'Alex...you have just made me even happier than I ever thought possible. I love you babe.'


	20. The Hub - AV

(Alex's POV)

As we laid in the bed, with Piper snuggled deep into my body, and Alanis singing to us, my mind began to think. I really wanted to continue to show Piper how much I loved her. And a piece of this love, was my trust in Piper. I don't think that I have ever trusted a girl I was fucking. Outside of my mom, I didn't really trust anyone. With Piper, all of that was different. I wanted to show her I trusted her with some of my deepest pieces.

'I want to show you something babe. I think it's time for you to see it,' I said to Piper as I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Piper got up to follow me and said 'Should I be scared of what this something is? It sounds scary.'

'Not scary at all. It's a good thing. The only other person who knows about it is my mom,' I replied, turning on the shower and getting out of my remaining clothing. I was going to do this. I was going to tell Piper about The Hub. I was strangely nervous & excited at the same time.

Once in the shower, it was like we hadn't seen or touched each other in days. Bodies were touching and hands were exploring. I washed Piper's hair as she duplicated the favor. I then proceeded to wash her body and the amount of sexual tension I could feel - from washing her - was insane. I wanted to take her again right here & now but knew I had to stop if I ever wanted to leave the house. I had to fly to Bali in the morning and didn't want to lose the day on sex...at least not this day.

I had to stop before I passed the point of no return. As I turned off the water, I said, 'More of that for later. Let's go.'

I headed into the bedroom and proceeded to get dressed. Piper seemed to have a thing for me in flannel so I happily obliged.

'Alex? do you mind that I wear your clothes when you are gone? Piper asked me as she went into the closet.

'Do I mind? Of course not. I think it's rather sexy. Do you mind that I bring a pair of your panties in my suitcase when I travel,' I asked back, laughing to myself.

Piper turned to face me, shock in her face and said, 'Alex! Are you serious?! Why would you do that? Are they clean at least?!'

'Of course they are clean...you didn't think I was that much of a pervert did you? There is just something sexy about them. And, at the end of a long ass day, I like coming back to the room knowing a piece of you is waiting for me,' I said back and kissed Piper on the cheek.

'I love you Alex,' Piper said, as we finished getting dressed. Piper was wearing a blue sweater that hugged her perfect little body. Piper ran on a daily basis and her body surely shower. Even though her tits were smaller than mine, they fit Piper perfectly. I could stare at that body of her's all day.

As we left the apartment, I was super excited to be sharing this with Piper. I felt myself with a ridiculous grin on my face, not able to remove it. I was honestly happier than I had been in a long, long time.

'So...when are you going to tell me where we are going?' Piper asked as I held her hand as we walked.

'You will see soon enough...we are almost there,' I replied back, hurrying my pace. It was chilly outside and Piper was not wearing a jacket. I wanted to get there in a hurry and get some hot tea into her body.

As we came to a stop in front of The Hub, Piper said, 'Ohh cool...its The Hub. I spent many college days here back in my day.' Figures that Piper had come here. I wondered if I had ever run into her back in the day. Our paths must not have crossed because I would have surely remembered her. I opened the door for Piper and we headed inside.

Piper looked all around, almost like she had never been there before. I walked up to the coffee shop and saw that Sarah was working.

'Hey Vause, what's up? The usual for you today?' Sarah asked. Sarah had no idea that I was the owner of The Hub. She just knew me as the girl who came here far too often.

'Hey Sarah. Two of the usuals please. This is my girlfriend Piper. Piper, this is my favorite barista Sarah,' I said to Sarah. It still gave me chills introducing Piper as my girlfriend. Damn, this girl really had me whipped.

'Hi Sarah - very nice to meet you. I'm sure you have seen me before...I'm a Smith alum,' Piper said in her most WASPy voice. Ohh Piper.

When Sarah returned with our tea, I took them both and guided Piper way to the back of The Hub. This was my favorite place in the store. An over-sized brown leather chair, sitting near a huge window looking out onto an old oak tree. Plus, it was far away from nearly everyone else.

'This place feels eerilly familiar. Like I was just here even though its been months since I was last here. I feel like I totally know this place like the back of my hand,' Piper said to me as we settled into the chair.

'Piper, you sorta do. I think it feels so familiar because it reminds you of my apartment,' I said to Piper, unsure if she still hadn't made the connection or if she just was afraid to say.

Piper took a sip of her tea and said, 'Oh my gosh! You are so right! It totally does feel like your apartment. How bizarre.' I wasn't quite sure how to proceed in the conversation...it was going totally different then I expected.

'Don't you think its a little more than bizarre that this is so similar to my apartment? I asked, hoping Piper would use these brains and get to the answer.

Looking around The Hub, Piper said, 'Well, no not really. Your apartment is lined with dark colors, dark chunky furniture and quite possibly as many books as The Hub. One of the many things that make you so sexy.'

Piper rested her legs on top of mine and, keeping myself calm, I felt myself push my glasses on top of my head. For some reason, my glasses were the first place my hands went to in so many situations. Whether it was to lift them up or take them off, I was always doing something with them.

Well, now was as good of a time as ever, 'They are so similiar because I own The Hub Piper. When I started really making money working for Kubra, I knew I needed to invest it in ways that wouldn't be easy to track. My weed-smoking CPA, Doug Wilson, recommended owning some legit businesses as one of the ways. I purchased this, changed the name & redecorated and the rest is history,' I said to Piper, anxiously awaiting her reply.

As Piper seemed to be processing this, I figured I would add in some more information to help her, 'I am telling you this because not only do I love you but, I trust you as well. No one - besides my mom - knows I own The Hub. Not even the employees. I need to keep it that way so, just in case something happens, I have something legit to fall back on.' I wanted Piper to realize just how big of a deal this was to me. Not only because I was proud of owning The Hub but, because I was telling her something I held near & dear to my heart. Something that I didn't trust anyone with...well, minus my mom of course.

Piper reached over and took my face in her hands. Her hands felt warm, no doubt from the tea, and she kissed me. The kiss was long and slow and I could feel myself getting wet. Piper pulled away from the kiss and said, 'Alex...you have just made me even happier than I ever thought possible. I love you babe.'

Ohh god Piper. If you only knew what you were doing to me. It was at this point that I realized I was past the point of no return. This girl would either make me the happiest woman ever or break my heart into a million little pieces.


	21. Dinner Tonight - PC

(Piper's POV)

We sat in the over sized leather couch for a few hours, limbs crossing over each other, reading & enjoying each others company. By 4pm, Alex decided it was time to go. She grabbed my hand as we walked out of The Hub and into the crisp November air.

'Let's pick-up some soup for dinner. How does that sound,' Alex asked me as we walked toward the market.

'Well soup is good but I'm thinking I'm in the mood for something else for dinner tonight,' I said sheepishly to Alex. I still felt somewhat awkward making sexual advances at Alex. Why, I don't know but something about it always made me feel silly & tingly, all at the same time.

'Hmm...well, I won't argue with that. Always have to give Piper what Piper wants,' replied Alex as we headed into the market.

Once we had decided on soup & some fresh bread, we headed back to the apartment. Alex walked in before me and placed the bag on the counter. I walked up to her as soon as I closed the door and landed a kiss square on her lips. Alex grabbed my hair as the kiss quickly became intense. I guided Alex over to one of the bar stools and unzipped her jeans. While still kissing her, I pulled her jeans down, taking her panties along with me. Having to break the kiss, I bent down to pull off her Doc's along with her panties and jeans.

'Much better,' I said to Alex as I went back up and continued to kiss her. I unbuttoned the first 3 buttons of her flannel so that her bra was exposed. No matter what, Alex always seemed to be pouring out of her bra. The image alone was intoxicating. I nudged Alex to get onto the bar stool. Once she was up, my tongue traced its way from her mouth over to her ear. Ever so slowly, I allowed my tongue to sneak down her chin and onto her collarbone. While slowly teasing her with my tongue, I dipped my hands into her bra and squeezed her nipples.

Enough was enough for the foreplay - I was hungry for one thing...Alex. I went back in for a quick kiss before getting on my knees and soaking in the smell that was Alex. While her nipples seemed to smell of marzipan, her pussy smelt of a tropical island. I dug right in, allowing myself to completely tongue fuck her. I not only wanted Alex but I needed Alex. My tongue went in & out of Alex as quickly as possible. Alex had her hands in my hair and I could feel her lightly lift her ass to give me the best access possible.

As I continued to eat Alex out, I let my fingers join the party. I removed my tongue, placed my fingers on her clit and, as I rubbed her clit, I lightly blew on her pussy. I then went right back to tongue fucking her and repeated the fingers & blow job on her pussy. After the second repeat, Alex began to scream out.

'Holy fuck Piper...I'm going to cum!'

I took this as my cue and let my tongue go at it as quickly as possible. Within seconds, Alex was cuming and cuming and cuming. It was hard & fast and oh so delicious. As soon as she finished, she grabbed my arms and pulled me up to her. She took me into a long, hard kiss, allowing her tongue & mouth to taste herself on my lips.

I felt Alex's hands on my waist and within moments, they had found their way up to my bra. I felt her unhook my bra in the back and proceed to rubbing my breasts in the front. She kept my sweater on as she continued to rub & tease my nipples. As Alex kissed me, she moved her hands down to my cords and quickly unbuttoned them. She nearly ripped them off me, pulling them down quickly. Alex left my panties on and proceeded to touch & rub me through them.

While I preferred Alex right on me, the addition of the cotton panties provided a completely new sensation. Alex kissed me hard and nibbled on my lip as her right hand rubbed my clit fast. Ohh so fast. I found myself going to that special place that only Alex could bring me.

'I'm cuming Alex...I'm cuming Alex,' I yelled out, not wanting her to stop. As I began to orgasm, Alex suddenly stopped, got on her knees, moved my panties to the side and licked my clit. This instantly brought me from one orgasm to the next. My legs felt weak & I braced my hands on her head to stay steady.

Alex stood up and looked me in the eyes. 'Good suggestion Pipes - that was a much better dinner than soup would have been,' Alex said and gave me a kiss. Still without pants & panties, Alex headed to the bags and started to prepare the soup.

'How can you possibly go to making dinner after that?' I said to Alex, as I pulled my pants back up and sat down on the bar stool.

'Hey Piper, do you want to go to my mom's with me for Thanksgiving? I get back from Bali the Monday of Thanksgiving week. We could head out there on Tuesday and come back on Sunday. A little mini vacation,' Alex said...literally all in one breath.

My brain took a moment to process what Alex had just said, as she literally spit it out all at once. Alex wanted me to meet her mom. Alex's mom was by far the most important person to Alex. And she wanted me to meet her.

I was suddenly no longer hungry.


	22. Dinner Tonight - AV

(Alex's POV)

After a few hours of sitting & reading, it was time to go. Starring at Piper, as her legs were intertwined with mine, was really making me horny and I wanted to get her home. I got up and took Piper's hand and leaded her out of The Hub.

'Let's pick-up some soup for dinner. How does that sound,' I asked Piper as we walked toward the market.

'Well soup is good but I'm thinking I'm in the mood for something else for dinner tonight,' Piper replied back, keeping her eyes off of my eyes. I loved when Piper made sexual comments toward me but, it was obvious that it still made her nervous.

As we continued to walk, I said, 'Hmm...well, I won't argue with that. Always have to give Piper what Piper wants.'

We picked up soup & bread and walked to the apartment. I went in first and placed the bag on the counter. No sooner had I put the bag down then Piper had walked to me and kissed me. I felt my hands reach for Piper's hair and pull her deeper into the kiss. I quickly made the kiss go from simple to intense. Piper pushed me toward one of the bar stools and unzipped my jeans. Well hello there Piper, welcome to my panties, I thought to myself. Piper quickly pulled down my jeans, along with my panties, then removed my Doc's, jeans & shoes.

'Much better,' she said as she met me back at my lips and continued to kiss me. I let my hands wander around Piper's body, as she unbuttoned a few buttons in my flannel. The feeling of the cool air rushing down to my breasts felt amazing. Piper pushed me onto the bar stool and I sat up, spreading my legs as she stood between them. I felt Piper's hands in my bra as her tongue snaked down from my mouth to my ear and finally to my collarbone. Mmm...that was the spot, I thought to myself as Piper continued to lick & suck.

Piper placed a kiss on my lips then got down on her knees. I found myself with my eyes open starring down at Piper. Piper looked my sex right on and seemed to be inhaling my scent. It was such a turn-on watching her literally dig right in and begin to tongue fuck me. I tangled my hands into her hair as I felt myself lifting up to give her the best view possible. Trying to keep my eyes open became difficult as I could feel her fingers on my clit & her mouth blowing on my pussy. She went back in to tongue fucking me then went back to the fingers & blowing. Fuck...the feeling was intense. I taught her well, I thought to myself.

When I knew I was right on the verge, I said - perhaps a bit too loud, 'Holy fuck Piper, I'm going to cum!' As the words left my mouth, Piper's tongue began to move at a ridiculously fast pace and the rest was history. I let my orgasm come to an end then grabbed Piper's arms, bringing her back up to me. I locked my lips onto hers, sucking & tasting myself on them.

I kissed Piper hard and put my hands into her sweater. I loved the sweater on her so decided to just unhook her bra and tickle her tits & nipples. I moved my hands down Piper's torso to unbutton her cords and pull them down. I left her panties on and rubbed her down over her panties.

My hand rubbed her clit hard as I sucked her lips just as hard. Piper yelled out, 'I'm cuming Alex...I'm cuming Alex.' As Piper orgasmed, my fingers continued on her clit then I stopped fast. I got down on my knees, pulled her panties to the side and licked her clit. She was so crazy wet and I could feel her begin to cum again. Her legs began to wobble and she placed her hands on my head, as her orgasm totally rocked out her body.

I stood back up to look at Piper and said 'Good suggestion Pipes - that was a much better dinner than soup would have been,' and gave her a kiss. I walked toward the bag and decided to start preparing the soup. After that round of fast sex, I was actually hungry.

'How can you possibly go to making dinner after that?' Piper said as she pulled her pants up and sat down, visibly spent.

I had been waiting for the right time all afternoon at The Hub to ask Piper about Thanksgiving and had continued to lose my nerve. Feeling relaxed after the sex, I said, 'Hey Piper, do you want to go to my mom's with me for Thanksgiving? I get back from Bali the Monday of Thanksgiving week. We could head out there on Tuesday and come back on Sunday. A little mini vacation.' After I said it, I realized it probably made no sense at all as I said it quite quickly.

I looked up so I could look at Piper as she processed what I was saying. Her mouth quickly opened and she started at me. The look of shock really said it all.

Ohh shit.


	23. Crazy-Fucking-Beautiful - PC

(Piper's POV)

It was finally the day Alex would be coming home from Bali. I was so excited for her to finally be home and to go and meet her mom. I had been nervous when she first asked me but, 10 days apart, gave me plenty of time to process the whole thing. I knew this was a huge step for Alex and I was so thrilled that she wanted to share it with me. Plus, any holiday I didn't have to spend at home, was okay with me. While my relationship with my dad was great, my relationship with my mom was anything but. And, there was the little point that they had no idea I was dating a lesbian.

Alex's flight was due to land at 12:00pm. My phone rang at about 11:30am from a number I didn't recognize. Always worried when Alex was gone, I quickly answered the phone.

'Piper...it's Alex. Listen, I have to talk fast. My flight is delayed. I'm stuck in DC. Looks like I won't be getting out of her until 8:00pm. Can you get my bag packed please so we can still leave first thing tomorrow morning? Thank you, I love you and can't wait to see you.' And the line went dead.

Alex did not use her cell phone when she was traveling...ever. She was always extra careful when it came to leaving a trace. She would use pay-as-you-go phones but made an effort not to contact me. It was so soothing hearing her voice, even though the message bummed me out. I was looking forward to an afternoon of sex & Alex.

I headed to the bedroom and began to pack. Since I was packing for both of us, I figured I would just put everything in one bag. I got my clothing first, ensuring I packed all of the sweaters that Alex loved. I loved the fact that a simple sweater could so turn her on. I also grabbed a few sexy night gowns. While sex in Alex's moms house wasn't overly arousing, after 10 days of no sex, I knew that we would have plenty of action. Thinking of this, I decided what the hell, and grabbed one of Alex's vibrators as well. Ever since my little vibrator show, there had been no vibrator action but, it may be fun.

Proceeding to pack for Alex was quite a thrill. As I packed each t-shirt, flannel & pair of jeans, it felt as if Alex was there with me. I could envision her putting on each item of clothing as she looked me over. Once we were all packed, I headed to the kitchen. I wanted to bake something to bring with us to Alex's moms house. I opted on pumpkin bread and busied myself in the kitchen.

By 8:00pm, I was tired so I grabbed a book from one of the many book shelves and got comfortable on the couch. At some point I must have dozed off as some time later, I was woken to a hand on my neck and a hand below my knees carrying me. In a haze, I opened my eyes to see Alex...looking beyond tired & way too thin. Next thing I remember is being in Alex's arms in the bed as I floated back to sleep.

'Shit Piper...you would think that you would be the first one up since you have been home the last 10 days and not in Bali,' I heard Alex say as she planted a kiss on my cheek and pulled the covers off.

'Mmm...come back to bed Al. I haven't seen you in so long. I want to fuck you,' I said...still in somewhat of a daze.

'Well hello to you too Pipes. What a lovely greeting. We have to go - we have a 6 hour drive to my mom's house and it's already 10am,' Alex said as she lifted me out of the bed. 'Let's go...I want to get there before I change my mind.'

Now fully awake, I looked at Alex and said, 'And why would you change your mind? Did 10 days in Bali suddenly make you see that you no longer want to bring your girlfriend home to meet your mom? Should I be upset?' I asked Alex, as I headed to the bathroom.

'Pipes, this is a big deal. Beyond the fact that you are one of my only girlfriends, I've never brought anyone serious home. It's not like I'm worried about my mom it's just the whole thing overall. I'm just stressing out for no reason. Bali was difficult and I haven't really slept well,' Alex said, with an obvious stress in her voice.

I turned around to walk back to Alex and wrap my hands around her waist. 'Don't worry about it baby...everything will be fine. I am just so glad you are here. Nothing is the same without you. And you are far too skinny...we need to get some meat back on your bones,' I told Alex and went in for a kiss.

We were out of the apartment and into the car within 15 minutes. Alex insisted on driving even though I knew she was tired. I placed my hand on her lap and alternated between lightly rubbing it and holding her hand. The drive went rather quickly, even though we hit traffic in a few spots. By 6pm, we were pulling up the driveway.

'Wow Alex, the house is beautiful. Did you buy this for your mom?' I asked Alex, as we drove up the long hilly driveway. I knew that Alex grew up without much money and that one of her goals was to be able to always provide for her mom.

Alex gripped my hand and said, 'Yes...the first major purchase I ever made. I wanted to give my mom the house she always deserved. Well, here we are babe. Last chance to bail.'

'Don't be ridiculous Alex, I'm not going to bail. I can't wait to meet the infamous Diane Vause!' I said with excited and leaned over for a kiss.

Alex took my face in her hands and kissed me. And she really kissed me. The feeling of Alex's lips, truly taking their time with mine after so many days apart, felt beyond magical. I didn't want the kiss to end as I reached my hands to her face. Alex finally broke apart and got out of the car, coming over to open my door.

'Such a lady you are,' I said to Alex and took her hand. Before we even got up to the door, I saw it swing open and, the woman most likely to be Diane, step out of the house.

'Well shit Vause, you weren't kidding when you said this girl was crazy-fucking-beautiful. Hello Piper - I am so glad to meet you!' Diane said.

I could tell already that I would love the one & only Diane Vause.


	24. Crazy-Fucking-Beautiful - AV

(Alex's POV)

Bali was a stressful mess. Nothing went the way I planned. And every time I thought I had everything under control, I didn't. Thank goodness, in the end, I got everything taken care of. It was by far one of the worse trips I have ever had. I felt beyond tired & worn down and could not wait to get home. I had made it to DC, the last layover before getting home. And, of course, as was my luck on this trip, my flight was delayed. Rather than getting home at 12pm, it was now looking like I wouldn't be getting home until 12am.

I decided I better call Piper so she wouldn't get worried. I found a pay phone and made the call, knowing what I would say before she answered so I could do it quickly. 'Piper...it's Alex. Listen, I have to talk fast. My flight is delayed. I'm stuck in DC. Looks like I won't be getting out of her until 8:00pm. Can you get my bag packed please so we can still leave first thing tomorrow morning? Thank you, I love you and can't wait to see you.' As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I hung up. I did not like to take any chances with phone calls - even if they were on a pay phone.

After walking around the airport for a few hours, I headed to a chair and settled in with my journal. It had been a while since I had done any writing - as Piper & work kept me quite busy - but I had the need to write. I found myself pouring out all of my feelings into the paper. Words quickly became sentences which led to letters. I was writing letters to Piper, as if she was in the past and not the present.

Finally, boarding began for my flight. I was so beyond tired yet I couldn't fall asleep. Once the plane landed, I found the first taxi and got home. It was 2am when I walked in the door, finding Piper asleep on the couch with a book in her hand. Ever so gently, I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. I placed her on the bed, took off my shoes & clothes, and got into the bed with her. I held her close to my body & feel into a peaceful sleep. Finally, with Piper in my arms, I was able to sleep.

I forced myself to get up and get dressed, knowing that I wanted to get on the road sooner than later. Even though it was Tuesday, I figured we had a good chance of hitting Thanksgiving traffic.

Piper was still sleeping so I kissed her on the cheek, pulled off the covers and said to her, 'Shit Piper...you would think that you would be the first one up since you have been home the last 10 days and not in Bali.' She looked so beautiful while she was sleeping.

'Mmm...come back to bed Al. I haven't seen you in so long. I want to fuck you,' Piper said, with her eyes still closed. I had turned my perfect little Smith Grad into a sex-driven nympho.

'Well hello to you too Pipes. What a lovely greeting. We have to go - we have a 6 hour drive to my mom's house and it's already 10am,' I said to Piper, as I lifted her out of the bed. 'Let's go...I want to get there before I change my mind.' I was just so overly stressed & tired and the thought of bringing someone home to my mind was scaring the shit out of me. I knew once we were there I would be fine, but the anticipation was driving me crazy.

Piper looked at me and said, 'And why would you change your mind? Did 10 days in Bali suddenly make you see that you no longer want to bring your girlfriend home to meet your mom? Should I be upset?'

'Pipes, this is a big deal. Beyond the fact that you are one of my only girlfriends, I've never brought anyone serious home. It's not like I'm worried about my mom it's just the whole thing overall. I'm just stressing out for no reason. Bali was difficult and I haven't really slept well,' I said to Piper, not wishing to tell her too many of the details.

Piper came back to me and placed her hands on my waist. Her hands felt so good on me and I felt myself slightly relax. 'Don't worry about it baby...everything will be fine. I am just so glad you are here. Nothing is the same without you. And you are far too skinny...we need to get some meat back on your bones,' Piper said and leaned in for a kiss.

Within 15 minutes, we were on the road. As I was driving, Piper kept her hand on my lap or intertwined with mine. Piper had no idea how much she meant to me or how much I loved feeling her body touching mine. We made mindless chatter along the way, each filling the other in on our last 10 days apart. I made a conscious effort to tell Piper as little as possible about Bali, just in case something was ever to happen.

After a good amount of traffic, we pulled up the drive at about 6pm. 'Wow Alex, the house is beautiful. Did you buy this for your mom?' Piper asked me as we pulled up the driveway. The house was beautiful, I completely agreed. I thought back to the day I bought the house for my mom, surprising her and seeing the shock in her eyes as I told her it was hers. My mom worked 4 jobs to support me and giving her a house was my first priority when I started making real money.

I took Piper's hand and said, 'Yes...the first major purchase I ever made. I wanted to give my mom the house she always deserved. Well, here we are babe. Last chance to bail.'

'Don't be ridiculous Alex, I'm not going to bail. I can't wait to meet the infamous Diane Vause!' Piper said as she leaned in for a kiss. I took Piper's face into my hands and kissed her. I made love to her mouth with my mouth, wanting to express just how much I fucking loved her. Piper reached her hands over, taking my face, and kissing me with as much love as I was kissing her with.

After far too long, I broke the kiss and headed out of the car. I walked over to Piper's door, holding it open for her. Piper said, taking my hand, 'Such a lady you are.' I saw the door to the house open and my mom come out. She looked good - full of life, young and ready to have a great time.

'Well shit Vause, you weren't kidding when you said this girl was crazy-fucking-beautiful. Hello Piper - I am so glad to meet you!' my mom said. Oh my god mom, really? I thought to myself.

We were in for one hell of a Thanksgiving, I thought to myself, taking Piper's hand and walking up to my mom.


	25. Gold Star - PC

(Piper's POV)

Diane gave Alex a huge bear hug as we walked up to the house and she followed with one for me. ' - it's so great to meet you! I have heard so much about you,' I said as we stood together on the front porch.

'Oh Piper please call me Diane. And anything that you have heard, is most likely an embellishment. However, I will tell you that Alex expressed how crazy-fucking-beautiful you are and I do have to agree with her on that,' Diane said to me before turning to look at Alex. 'And you young lady look like you haven't eaten or slept in weeks. Whats the deal?'

Alex rolled her eyes as she looked at Diane, trying to fight back a grin as it was so obvious she loved the attention. 'You look great too mom...so great to see you. I just got back from Bali and it was the trip from hell. Everything that could have gone wrong, did. I am very much looking forward to a lot of alcohol and some relaxation this weekend,' Alex said as she walked into the house.

Alex took my hand in her's and proceeded to give me the tour of the house. It was truly beautiful. So simple yet so nice. The house had an amazing living room and a huge kitchen with a large island & sitting area. The house really felt like a home. Diane's room was on the first floor and quite large, with a great view of the backyard.

'And now, the fun part,' Alex said, as we walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. As she opened the door, I took my first look at Alex's bedroom & my eyes lit up. While I knew that Alex didn't grow up here, she had mentioned how she decorated it exactly the same as her bedroom growing up, only changing out the furniture.

'Well, I'm very glad you upgraded beds...sex in a twin bed is never fun,' I said to Alex as my eyes scanned the room. Alex had posters covering nearly every inch of the walls - from Greece & travel posters to WFPP Radio Station & band posters - the room was full of them. Alex also had a crazy amount of books literally all over the room. All of the book shelves were overfilled with books and the desk had multiple stacks of them.

I caught Alex glancing my way as I continued to take it all in. 'Do you think its ridiculous that I kept it decorated the same? Maybe it's time to redecorate?' Alex asked as she sat on the bed and signaled me to come over.

I sat on the bed next to Alex, looking her in the eyes as I took both of her hands in mine. 'I think its absolutely perfect. I feel like I've been transported into your life of years past and that I am meeting an entirely new Alex I've never met before. I love it and I love you,' I told Alex. Alex slowly moved her lips to mine and kissed me. Even though there was no tongue involved, the kiss was sweet & perfect.

'I cannot wait to get you back in here tonight. This bed needs to be christened and I need to hold you all night long,' Alex said as she stood up, took my hand and led me down the stairs.

Diane had prepared chicken pot pies for dinner - a favorite of Alex's - and we opened a bottle of red wine to go with the meal. We sat around the island together and enjoyed the meal. Once we were done eating, Alex got up to clear the plates and I found myself tangled into a conversation with Diane.

'So Piper, you are one lucky girl. You are the first girl Alex has ever even mentioned to me that she was dating and obviously the first girl she has brought home. As I don't think I would count the scared high school girls that would run out of the front door as soon as they realized that 'hanging out' to Alex meant kissing,' Diane said, looking towards Alex.

'Hey, it's not my fault that they were so drawn to me that they didn't realize I was a lesbian. My overwhelming sense of power seemed to blind them,' Alex said with a laugh.

I laughed as well and added, 'I can't even imagine the stories they told their friends about going over to that Alex's house and having her try to feel them up. Very classic Al, very classic. So you never once brought a guy home?'

'Are you kidding Piper? Alex was born a lesbian and never even gave a guy a second glance. Unless of course they wanted to challenge her to a game of poker,' Diane said, laughing as she got up to get more wine.

I guess I knew that Alex had always been a lesbian but just assumed that she had at least kissed a guy before. While I still wasn't sure what I would be considered - bisexual I guess - Alex had been the first & only girl I had ever been with.

'Listen, I wear my Gold Star with pride. Those guys could have never handled me anyways,' Alex said as she walked back over to the island & stood next to me.

'Well I will let you two be. The upstairs is all yours - I won't come up without telling you as I have no desire to hear your love screams. Good night Vause...I'm so glad you are here and Piper, I'm so glad you are here too,' Diane said as she came & gave us both a hug before heading out of the kitchen.

Alex lifted her glasses off her eyes, looking just exhausted, and turned to face me. 'Well I guess that is our cue kid. I am a bit hungry for dessert,' Alex said, with that childish grin in her face that I didn't see nearly enough.

We went up to Alex's bedroom and shut the door behind us. Alex's room had an attached bathroom with a huge tub and walk-in shower. The 10 days that we had been apart seemed to hit us both all at once and it was hands on hands, skin on skin in a matter of moments. We quickly had a pile of clothing at the side of us as we kissed & touched with an extreme passion.

Alex led me onto the bed and got on top of me. I loved Alex on top - especially without a bra on - as her breasts literally feel into my face. I took them both in my hands and then licked & sucked on each nipple. I could feel Alex grinding against me as her hands were wrapped up in my hair. Between Alex's tits in my mouth, and her wet sex grinding against my apex, I thought I might cum from the feeling alone. I dropped my hands down Alex's body and grabbed both sides of her ass, as Alex's hands found their way to my breasts.

Before I realized it, Alex had rotated her body so that her pussy was looking me in the face as her tongue made contact with mine. We had never before done the legendary 69 and this was far different to any 69 experience I had in the past. Feeling Alex's tongue on & in my pussy was overwhelming and it took me a moment to adjust to the sensation. Once adjusted, I dug right into Alex's. This turned me on beyond belief. Eating out Alex, as she ate out me, was a turn on like never before. I could feel our love going in and out of each other's bodies.

I could feel myself getting close as Alex continued to lick & suck with her tongue and mouth, while her fingers joined the party. As I began to come, I felt myself moan into Alex as I kept eating her. A few moments later, Alex was cuming along with me. We laid next to each other, both out of breath and not touching for a few moments. Alex crawled back up to me and laid on her back, as I turned my body and laid my head on her breasts.

'Pipes, I really missed you while I was gone. The entire time, with everything going as shitty as possible, I just couldn't wait to see and hold you again...just like this. I seriously cannot sleep without knowing you are right there with me,' Alex said as she hand stroked my arm.

I felt a smile come over my face as I lifted my head to look straight down at Alex. 'I love you Alex. I love every second I spend with you and I dread every second I spent apart from you. I honestly can say I have never been happier than I am now. I feel so proud to be able to call you my girlfriend,' grinning as I said every word, I kissed Alex and laid my head back down.

I closed my eyes and just let myself sink into Alex...feeling happier than I had ever been before.


	26. Gold Star - AV

(Alex's POV)

We walked up to the front porch and my mom wrapped me in a huge hug. It felt so good to be near my mom again. Even though we spoke almost daily, there was nothing better than being with her. My mom then wrapped Piper in a bear hug as Piper said, ' - it's so great to meet you! I have heard so much about you.'

'Oh Piper please call me Diane. And anything that you have heard, is most likely an embellishment. However, I will tell you that Alex expressed how crazy-fucking-beautiful you are and I do have to agree with her on that,' my mom said as she turned to look at me. Damn, she was really holding onto the crazy-fucking-beautiful comment I had made.

'And you young lady look like you haven't eaten or slept in weeks. Whats the deal?'

my mom said to me. I could feel myself rolling my eyes and trying to suppress a grin.

'You look great too mom...so great to see you. I just got back from Bali and it was the trip from hell. Everything that could have gone wrong, did. I am very much looking forward to a lot of alcohol and some relaxation this weekend,' I said as I proceeded to walk into the house. While I didn't grow up in this house, I loved being here. It just felt like home.

I took Piper's hand in mine - loving the feeling of being complete when I held her hand - and gave her the tour of the house. As we walked up the stairs and into my bedroom, I said to Piper, 'And now, the fun part.' I opened the door to my bedroom and watched as Piper's eyes tried to take it all in at once. Even though I didn't grow up here, I wanted to make it feel as much as my childhood bedroom as possible. I hung all of the same posters & even managed a few more with the extra wall space. The only thing I changed was purchasing a larger bed for this room. Sleeping in a twin bed was so not fun when you were as tall as I was.

'Well, I'm very glad you upgraded beds...sex in a twin bed is never fun,' Piper said, with a clear smirk on her face. I'm glad she was thinking the same thing that I was. With our previous night of planned sex scratched from my late flight, I could not wait to taste Piper.

Piper continued to scan the room, especially my tons & tons of books. The book obsession was probably a bit much. I moved to sit on the bed & said to Piper, 'Do you think its ridiculous that I kept it decorated the same? Maybe it's time to redecorate?' then signaled for her to join me on the bed.

Piper sat down to look at me and took my hands in her hands. I looked down, loving how our hands looked together. Her perfectly manicured fingers & silver railroad bracelet mixed with my long fingers & hemp bracelet. What a pair.

Piper said to me, 'I think its absolutely perfect. I feel like I've been transported into your life of years past and that I am meeting an entirely new Alex I've never met before. I love it and I love you.' I looked into Piper's eyes and moved my lips into her's, kissing her slowly.

'I cannot wait to get you back in here tonight. This bed needs to be christened and I need to hold you all night long,' I said to Piper as I stood up, taking her hand and heading downstairs.

My mom had made one of my favorites - homemade chicken pot pie. We all sat around the island, enjoying our meal & some fabulous red wine. I was so beyond exhausted yet I loved watching the interaction of my mom and Piper. Piper held onto her every word, taking it all in. Once we finished eating, I stood up to clean the plates from the island.

'So Piper, you are one lucky girl. You are the first girl Alex has ever even mentioned to me that she was dating and obviously the first girl she has brought home. As I don't think I would count the scared high school girls that would run out of the front door as soon as they realized that 'hanging out' to Alex meant kissing,' my mom said, as she turned to look at me by the sink.

Laughing out loud, I said, 'Hey, it's not my fault that they were so drawn to me that they didn't realize I was a lesbian. My overwhelming sense of power seemed to blind them.'

Piper laughed - that sexy deep laugh that came from deep inside of her - and said, 'I can't even imagine the stories they told their friends about going over to that Alex's house and having her try to feel them up. Very classic Al, very classic. So you never once brought a guy home?'

'Are you kidding Piper? Alex was born a lesbian and never even gave a guy a second glance. Unless of course they wanted to challenge her to a game of poker,' my mom replied, as she went to refill her wine glass.

I realized that I had never really spoken about my teenage years with Piper. I knew she had been with men before and obviously, her straight little self, just assumed I had been as well. Good times, good times, I thought to myself.

'Listen, I wear my Gold Star with pride. Those guys could have never handled me anyways,' I said, placing the last plate into the dishwasher and going to stand near Piper. As soon as I was next to her, I could feel her breathing speed up and her smile grow wider.

'Well I will let you two be. The upstairs is all yours - I won't come up without telling you as I have no desire to hear your love screams. Good night Vause...I'm so glad you are here and Piper, I'm so glad you are here too,' my mom said as she gave us both a hug and headed out of the kitchen.

I felt myself lift my glasses onto my head and turn to Piper saying, 'Well I guess that is our cue kid. I am a bit hungry for dessert.' I just couldn't wait to get Piper into the bedroom - not just for the sex but for the feel of her body against mine.

We walked into my bedroom, closing the door behind us, and having our bodies immediately come together. It was a fight of hands, skin and limbs as we stripped each other down and tried to touch every last piece of each other. I led Piper onto the bed and got on top of her. I loved looking into her eyes from above her and Piper quickly took both of my tits in her hands. The feeling of her hands, followed by her tongue & teeth, on my tits was mind blowing. My hands twined into her hair as I grinded into her being. I could feel the wetness of my sex rubbing up against Piper's pubic bone...a feeling that was so sexual.

I felt Piper's hands grab my ass, as my hands went to her tits. I needed to taste Piper and I needed to taste her now. Piper had the tendency to be loud...especially when it had been a bit since we had sex. I decided to rotate down and get into the 69 position. I figured this way, I could taste Piper and keep her somewhat quiet at the same time. I landed my face in Piper's pussy, taking in the sweet smell of it. My tongue made its way around like it owned the place, licking & sucking along the way. A few moments later, I felt Piper's tongue hit me and I almost came from that feeling alone.

I placed my fingers into Piper as I continued to flick at her clit and she was cuming within moments. I knew I was right on the verge and feeling Piper moan against my clit, put me over the edge. My orgasm was hard & fast and took a bit out of me. I rolled to the side, catching my breath and I could feel Piper doing the same. I then moved up to the pillows, laying on my back as Piper nestled into my chest.

'Pipes, I really missed you while I was gone. The entire time, with everything going as shitty as possible, I just couldn't wait to see and hold you again...just like this. I seriously cannot sleep without knowing you are right there with me,' I said as I stroked Piper's arm. It was really crazy scary how open I felt around Piper. I found myself telling her things I had never even found myself thinking before her.

Piper raised her head, looking down at me, wide smiled and said, 'I love you Alex. I love every second I spend with you and I dread every second I spent apart from you. I honestly can say I have never been happier than I am now. I feel so proud to be able to call you my girlfriend.' Piper laid her head back down on me as I pulled her as close to me as possible.

This may be my home but Piper, that was my real home.


	27. Everything - PC

(Piper's POV)

I felt myself dozing off while laying on Alex. I realized that we were both naked and that we should probably put on some pajamas, seeing as how we were not at the apartment. I lifted my head to see Alex dozing as well. I sneaked up to her lips and kissed her right on her lips. Alex stirred, jumping up quickly.

'I didn't mean to scare you babe. I just realized that we should probably put some clothes on seeing as how your mom is right downstairs,' I said as I got off the bed and moved to the suitcase.

'Shit Pipes, you did scare me. Just throw me whatever you packed me for pajamas...I'm too tired to get up,' Alex said, laying her head back down.

I proceeded to put on my pajamas and threw Alex hers. 'You tired? Does that mean there won't be a round two tonight?' I asked Alex, as I walked back over to the bed.

'Well, you should know by now, that I am never too tired for sex. But tonight, I think holding you & knowing you are next to me all night, may be more satisfying,' Alex said with a smile, slipping on her t-shirt in a way that could only be made sexy by Alex.

'I keep thinking that it will get easier when you go away but it only gets harder. If it wasn't for work, I would totally lose my mind without you,' I told Alex, giving her a kiss and resuming my position.

Alex kissed my head and said, 'Ugh...tell me about it. I always enjoyed travelling for work but now that I have you, travelling for work without you is so not as great. I love you Piper...sleep well.' And with that, I closed my eyes, holding onto the woman of my dreams. The woman that loved me for who I was. And the woman that I was so in love with that it scared the shit out of me.

I woke fairly early the next morning, feeling very hot. Alex had her body draped over mine and I very slowly got out of the bed. Alex looked so peaceful sleeping & I wanted to be sure she was able to catch up on all the sleep she had missed. I made sure the blinds were shut tight as I slowly creeped out of the room, shutting the door as quietly as possible. I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen, marveling at the sun starting to steak through the large windows.

'Morning kid, you are up early,' I heard Diane say from the living room. She got up and walked toward the kitchen, 'Would you like some coffee?'

'Hi Diane. Yes, coffee would be great, thank you. Alex is still fast asleep and I didn't want to wake her,' I said as I took a seat at the island. The kitchen was so homey feeling...I just loved it. I could envision kids running around the kitchen, all coming to the common point which was the island. 'I just love this kitchen Diane - it just feels like home.'

Diane placed a steaming hot cup of coffee in front of me and stood across the island from where I was. 'You know Piper, I wanted to say thank you to you. I haven't seen Alex this happy since...well actually...since never. Alex is happier than I've ever seen her and that is truly all thanks to you. I love to see her smile from ear to ear, looking like a child again,' Diane said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back as I replied, 'Thank you for saying that Diane. I just cannot believe that I found Alex. She makes me so happy and I am so madly in love with her - honestly, it's a bit scary. Its like she is the sun & I am Icarus...I just cannot stay away from her. She is a spectacular woman, all thanks to you. Alex really loves you and the relationship you have. I have to admit, I'm jealous. My mother is so close minded & oblivious to the fact, that I'm not even able to share with her that I am in love...simply because Alex is not a man.' I took a sip of the coffee, feeling the liquid warm my entire body.

'All I can ask you is to have patience with Alex. This is all new for her and I know that she is scared as shit as well. She doesn't know how to express her feelings most of the time and prefers just to bottle them up. Give her a chance and I know she will continue to make you happy. And if your mom can't accept you for who you are then she is the one missing out. She will come to realize that eventually,' Diane said as she grabbed her car keys. 'I need to go run to the store and grab a few more things. I imagine Alex told you we celebrate Thanksgiving on Wednesday so that we can serve at the soup kitchen tomorrow, yes?'

'Yes she told me. I am so excited to go and serve at the soup kitchen tomorrow. I did it once in college and it was just an amazing experience,' I said as I stood to walk Diane out.

'Alex insists on it. We spent many a Thanksgiving there and now, this is her way of giving back. I will be back soon and I would love your help in the kitchen today, Piper,' Diane said as she put on her jacket and headed out.

'Sounds good Diane...I am really looking forward to it,' I said to Diane as she headed out of the door. 'And Diane - I want to spend the rest of my life with your daughter. She is my everything.'

Diane smiled as she walked to her car. 'If only you knew how much you are her everything Piper.'


	28. Everything - AV

(Alex's POV)

Piper felt so good in my arms. I was whole once again. I felt my eyes beginning to get heavy, as I stoked Piper's arm. Her skin was so perfect and I loved the way it felt on my fingertips. I felt a kiss on my lips and it startled me, causing me to pop my head up.

Piper looked at me and said, 'I didn't mean to scare you babe. I just realized that we should probably put some clothes on seeing as how your mom is right downstairs.' Of course Piper would think of that. Ms. Dignity.

'Shit Pipes, you did scare me. Just throw me whatever you packed me for pajamas...I'm too tired to get up,' I said to Piper, laying back down. My body was just completely exhausted and I was so ready for sleep.

I felt Piper throw my pajamas over to me as she got into hers. I was slightly disappointed as Piper's skin was covered with a Tad Nugent t-shirt and cute pajama pants. I loved the fact that Piper wore my t-shirts as if they were her own. There was something sexy below the surface when items of one became the items of the other.

Piper walked toward the bed and said, 'You tired? Does that mean there won't be a round two tonight?'

'Well, you should know by now, that I am never too tired for sex. But tonight, I think holding you & knowing you are next to me all night, may be more satisfying,' I said to Piper as I slid into my tshirt, completely ignoring the bottoms she had thrown me. I was too tired to stand up to put them on.

'I keep thinking that it will get easier when you go away but it only gets harder. If it wasn't for work, I would totally lose my mind without you,' Piper said as she kissed me and laid back onto my chest. How was it that every single second I spent with Piper, I fell more & more in love with her? How did I - Alex Vause - go from use them & lose them to freefalling through life with the love of my life?

I rubbed Piper's back as I placed my other hand on hers, 'Ugh...tell me about it. I always enjoyed travelling for work but now that I have you, travelling for work without you is so not as great. I love you Piper...sleep well.' I closed my eyes and feel immediately to sleep. And finally, it was a truly peaceful sleep.

I feel into a deep sleep, finding myself in a dream. There were two kids running around the kitchen of the house, stopping only when a plate of cookies were placed onto the island.

'Mom! Sam has Darth Vader with the green lightsaber. You know that is mine!' Hannah said, her eyes focused right on Piper. I saw Piper standing there, washing the dishes at the sink. Pulling her eyes from the sink, she glanced over to the kids. 'Sam, please give Hannah back her Darth Vader. You know you have your own.' Piper had a huge smile on her face and she looked so at peace.

'Mom, will you come outside and play with us?' Sam said, as he threw the action figure to Hannah and ran over to me. Moving my eyes from watching Piper at the sink, I said to Sam, 'Yes...I will be right there. You two go ahead and I'm right behind you,' I said to them, as they both grabbed their Darth Vader's and ran off after each other.

I walked over to Piper, wrapping my arms around her waist. 'After all of these years Piper Vause, I am still madly in love with you. I cannot wait to see you in the bedroom tonight,' kissing her on her neck and walking outside.

Just then, I found myself waking up, leaning over to reach for Piper and finding the bed to be empty. Realizing I had been dreaming - and not being ready to leave the dream yet - I rolled back over and thought about Piper. Thought about my girl. I thought about our future together and how Piper was simply my Everything.


	29. Fuck You Like an Animal - PC

(Piper's POV)

Diane returned and we busied ourselves in the kitchen, making everything for a fabullous Thanksgiving meal. Around 12:00pm, I heard Alex coming down the stairs. As she turned the corner, it was like I was meeting Alex for the first time. Rather than her typically rockibilly look, Alex looked so young and small. She was wearing a button down blue shirt with a tan vest over it & opened, along with a slightly untied tie and courderoys. And, it looked like she was wearing a pair of clogs, with her hair pulled back behind her ear with a barrett.

I must have been really starring as Alex caught my eye and said, 'Take a picture Pipes...it will last longer,' coming over to me and giving me a good morning kiss.

At this, Diane turned around and looked at Alex, 'Shit Vause...are we back in high school again? I haven't seen those threads in some time. Your lumberjack self might scare poor Piper.'

'Haha...very funny mom. I just thought I would go old school for the day,' looking over at me, 'this was my usual high school attire for freshman & sophmore year...I was very much in a 70s phase. And, it earned me the nickname of Lumberjack.'

I smiled, laughing to myself as I thought of the lovely remarks Alex was sure to have given them when they called her a Lumberjack, 'Well, I like it. It suits you well. Now, get your lazy ass over here and help us out,'

'Now that is what I'm talking about! Now you are talking like a Vause,' Diane said as she placed a bucket full of potatoes in front of Alex.

We prepared a fabulous meal and I couldn't wait to dig in. I ran upstairs to change my shirt and, much to my surprise, was followed up by Alex. Alex immediatley took me in her arms and kissed me hard. It was a kiss full of lust and desire.

'Watching you cook and interact with my mom all day is driving me wild Piper. I cannot wait to get you back up here and fuck you like an animal,' Alex said between kisses. I found my hands wandering up to Alex's breasts and chest area, stopping for a moment at her tie.

I felt Alex grin as she continued to kiss me then, as she broke the kiss said, 'You are really going to come to get to know this tie tonight Pipes. You are going to be begging me to take it off.' Alex reached around to smack my ass then left the room.

I was left like a ball of electricity. My pulse beating throughout my body as my core yeared for Alex. I felt as if if she came back and touched me - even slightlly - that I may explode. I took a deep breath, changed my shirt and headed downstairs. Anxiously awaiting Alex's promise to Fuck Me Like An Animal.


	30. Fuck You Like an Animal - AV

(Alex's POV)

I fell back into a blissfull sleep, waking up and realizing it was already 11:15am. I wanted to shower and get ready before heading downstairs, knowing I would be down there most of the day. I went to the suitcase to get some clothing out for the day. While looking for my clothes, I moved one of Piper's sweaters and, much to my surprise, found my silver vibrator sitting there. I had really turned Piper into quite a nympho.

Thinking back for a moment to the night she teased me with it, I had an idea come to my mind. The idea itself was turning me on so, I quickly went to take a shower. Once out, I decided to dress in some of my old high school clothing. And, no surprise, they still fit. I had been the same heigh since freshman year and my weight never really fluctuated too much. I decided on a pair of cords with a blue button down, brown vest, clogs and a tie. Smirking to myself as I loosely fit the tie, I proceeded to pull my hair off my face with a barrett.

I headed down the stairs and was met with Piper's eyes. She gave me a good long look over, totally mesmerized with what I was wearing. This made me smile and, as I walked to give her a kiss, I said, 'Take a picture Pipes...it will last longer.'

My mom heard the exchange and turned to look at me, laughing as she said, Shit Vause...are we back in high school again? I haven't seen those threads in some time. Your lumberjack self might scare poor Piper.'

I replied with, 'Haha...very funny mom. I just thought I would go old school for the day,' and looked to Piper, continuing, 'this was my usual high school attire for freshman & sophmore year...I was very much in a 70s phase. And, it earned me the nickname of Lumberjack.'

Piper laughed out loud and said, 'Well, I like it. It suits you well. Now, get your lazy ass over here and help us out.' Mmm...Piper was being firm. She had defintley been spending too much time with me, I thought to myself, smiling inside.

'Now that is what I'm talking about! Now you are talking like a Vause,' my mom replied as she so nicely placed a bucket of potatoes in front of me, pushing a peeler over my way.

We spent hours in the kitchen and by 5:00pm, we were finally done. Piper wanted to change her shirt before we ate so, she went upstairs. I gave her a moment lead then followed behind her. I grabbed Piper, taking her into my arms, and kissing her. And I was really kissing her. My hands were all over her head, trying to get her mouth as deeply into mine as possible. Our tongues were in a fight as we kissed kissed kissed.

'Watching you cook and interact with my mom all day is driving me wild Piper. I cannot wait to get you back up here and fuck you like an animal,' I said to Piper, as I broke the kiss for a moment to take a breath. Piper put her hands on my tits and travelled over to the tie

I grined as she held the tie and I continued to kiss her. Breaking the kiss I told her, 'You are really going to come to get to know this tie tonight Pipes. You are going to be begging me to take it off.' I reached to smack Piper in the ass and headed back downstairs.

All I could think about was getting this meal over and making Piper mine. The lust and desire this woman caused me never ceased to amaze me. I could not wait to live up to my promise. To not only fuck Piper like an Animal but, to fucking love her like an Animal.


	31. The Reason - PC

(Piper's POV)

Dinner seemed to crawl by at a ridiculous pace. It was truly lovely but, my mind was simply elsewhere. I could tell that Alex sensed my diversion, as she totally played into it, forcing my mind to go to that dirty place that only Alex could take it. Once we had finished eating and cleaning up, I looked for an easy escape. Luckily, in the Vause household, one always came up for you.

'For God's fucking sake Piper...go upstairs and have sex already. Jeez...you look like you might explode just sitting there and looking at Alex,' Diane said, waving her hands at both of us.

Alex started cracking up as she stood up and took my hand, 'Well I guess that's our cue kid.'

'I am so thankful to have shared such a lovely Thanksgiving meal with you both. Diane - goodnight and I will see you in the morning,' I said, as Alex was violently pulling me out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

We walked into Alex's bedroom and she swiftly shut & locked the door behind us. Going over to her old boombox, she placed one of the hundreds of mixed tapes into the player and hit play. Just as promised, 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails came playing out of the speakers. I stood anticipating what Alex would do next. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck rise as she walked close to me, looking me in the eye and continuing to move past me. Alex stopped at the suitcase, keeping her eyes on me. Slowly, she bent down into the suitcase and stood back up with the vibrator, placing it in her back pocket.

'And now, the fun begins. Strip,' Alex said, walking me back to next to the bed. The command took me somewhat by surprise as I stood there starring into her deep green eyes. Her hair was in a super messy bun with strands falling out all over her face. She looked so young...so alive...so happy.

Pulling me from my trance, I heard Alex say again, 'Strip Piper. I want you in only your bra and panties.'

I did as Alex asked, removing my shirt, pants and shoes. I stood in just a red bra & panties, with the back of my knees up against the edge of the bed. Alex removed her tie as she walked up to me and guided me to the bed. Leaning me all the way back, she took both of my hands, placed them together and used the tie to tie me to the bed post. Placing a pillow behind my head, my hands were above me and my legs were slightly spread.

'Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself

I want to fuck you like an animal

I want to feel you from the inside'

Alex stood just off the edge of the bed, removing the vibrator from her cords and placing it on the bed, as she proceeded to take off her cords. After they were removed, she removed the vest and oh-so-slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Once her shirt was off, I was left to admire her always over-flowing breasts peeking out from a white lace bra and a pair of high cut white lace panties.

Ever so slowly, Alex placed her left hand into her right bra cup and began to massage her breast. Keeping her eyes wide open and looking deeply into mine, she added her right hand into the mix, playing with her left tit. Still with her bra on, she let her head sway around as she was enjoying the feeling of her hands on her tits. Alex then removed her left hand and grabbed the vibrator. Switching it to low, she placed it over her panties and right up to her clit.

The look of Alex, one hand in her own bra, the other hand on a vibrator pulsating her clit, was intoxicating. I sucked in every ounce of her, feeling the moisture grow in between my legs. Alex let out a slight moan as she moved the vibrator around her and then suddenly stopped. She placed the still vibrating vibrator on the bed as she took off her bra & panties and got onto the bed.

'I will be in control of your orgasm tonight. Only I will decide when it is time for you to cum. Until then, I am in control,' Alex said to me as she skipped my lips and sucked hard on my neck. I lifted my head ever so slightly to give her the best possible access to my neck. With this, I felt her hands move down to and remove my panties, lifting my ass up as she did.

Alex reached for the vibrator from the end of the bed, as she bent my knees up, bending herself between them. I felt the coldness of the vibrator hitting my very wet self, and I heard myself let out a whimper. With her right hand, Alex slowly pushed the vibrator inside me - ever so slowly, as I felt every centimeter of it enter me until, finally, it was fully in. I could feel the vibrations deeply inside of me. I slowly started to move my hips, wanting to feel the vibrator moving in and out of me. And with this, it was removed from me.

I opened my eyes, searching for something from Alex that would tell me what was going on. Rather than that, I felt her teeth nibbling on my nipples. Alex then bent up to look at me as she took the vibrator and placed it into herself. Alex positioned herself on the bed so I would have a perfect view. With one knee bent up, and the other bent at an angle, I could see right into Alex's perfect pussy. The sight of the vibrator, moving in and out of her soaking self, was almost too much for me to handle.

I wanted to pull my hands out of the tie and touch her...touch myself...touch something. I was getting so built up and was longing for touch. I needed the touch to allow myself to get to the climax. As if Alex knew what I was thinking, I watched her remove the vibrator from herself and place it onto my clit. Fuck...the sensation of the vibrations rocked me hard. I bit my lip, trying not to let myself scream. Alex kept her eyes on me as she slowly rotated the vibrator around my clit. Every second it stayed on, I knew I was getting closer and closer.

And again, Alex removed the vibrator. Roughly placing her lips on mine, I felt Alex's tongue in my mouth, dominating my own as I let my sexual tension come out via my tongue. Alex kissed me hard and I could feel my orgasm getting closer and closer. But, just as Alex promised, she would be in control of my orgasm tonight.

Alex broke the kiss, going back to her let-me-tease-the-fuck-out-of-Piper pose and placed the vibrator on her clit. She tilted her head to the side as she mimicked the movements from my clit. Knowing that she was getting close, she added her hand to her breast and roughly pinched at her own nipples.

'I am going to cum first tonight Piper. Once I cum, I might let you cum...you will just have to wait and see,' Alex said to me as she placed the vibrator into me for literally, two quick thrusts. She had me so on the edge and I knew if she just gave me an extra second with that stupid thing, I would be cuming. This was payback and my own fault, I thought to myself.

The vibrator made its way back into Alex's pussy and she pumped it in and out hard. Like really hard and, from the looks of it - and sounds - really fast. Squeezing her entire breasts in her hand, Alex let the vibrator stay on her clit and I heard & saw her cum. Watching her pussy explode with juices just added to my desire. Alex left the vibrator on her clit as she rode out her orgasm, allowing her eyes to close for a brief moment. Once she was back down, I felt the vibrator lightly hit my nipples and make its way to my mouth. Running the soaking wet vibrator against my lower lip, I could taste the mixture of Alex and myself...a taste that was heady, to say the least.

'Al, please. Please let me cum. I can't take it anymore,' I said to Alex in a plea. I was so over stimulated that I thought I would burst out and cry at any second, if I did not cum very soon.

'I'm not sure I'm ready to make you cum yet Piper. Looking at you all tied up is pretty sexy. Perhaps I will cum again and then let you cum,' Alex said as she reached her head down, allowing her tongue to trace its way along my inner thigh, stopping just before my apex.

I just couldn't take it anymore as I told her, 'Fuck me Alex...please...Fuck me like an animal.' As if these were the magic words, Alex lifted her head up, looking at me, and thrust the vibrator into me. I could feel it rip into me hard and she pumped me hard and fast. After what felt like forever, I could feel the orgasm truly starting to build. Alex kept up the past - so hard and so fast...it felt like heaven. I closed my eyes, taking in every thrust...every feeling of the metal on my most intimate part.

Before I realized it, I was cuming and I was cuming hard. Alex continued to thrust into me throughout the entire orgasm and right into the second one. By the time my second orgasm finished, I could feel my legs shaking. Alex removed the vibrator and lowered her mouth to my pussy, licking and sucking all of my juices away. Somehow, my body decided it was going to orgasm again, which just totally took everything I had in me out. I lowered my head onto the bed, my body feeling nothing my limp.

Alex reached up to untie my wrist and rubbed my wrists & arms, as the blood started to flow again. My legs were sprawled out as I couldn't move on my own. My breathing was still heavy as I tried to take it all in. All of the touching & teasing was just too much for me. I felt the bed shift as Alex stood up, taking the vibrator with her.

Somehow finding energy, I said to Alex as she walked from the bed, 'Make sure you bring that tie home with us,' turning my head to watch her ass as she walked. As she heard my words, she turned to look at me.

'Next time, I may not be as nice with it,' she said with a grin, turning again and proceeding to the bathroom. I closed my eyes, and let myself drift off, completely exhausted. NIN sung in the background...

'I drink the honey inside your hive

You are the reason I stay alive'


	32. The Reason - AV

(Alex's POV)

Piper was a complete flustered mess during all of dinner. It was a mixture of hilarity and cuteness, in only a way that Piper could pull off. I made sure that I made lots of not-so-obvious dirty jokes during dinner. I knew it was quite dickish but the look in Piper's eyes made it so worth it. Once dinner was done, Piper anxiously looked around, waiting for the right moment to excuse herself.

My mom sensed this and said, 'For God's fucking sake Piper...go upstairs and have sex already. Jeez...you look like you might explode just sitting there and looking at Alex,' as she waved her hands at us, motioning us to get up.

I couldn't help but crack up. My mom was so awesome. I stood up, took Piper's hand and said, 'Well I guess that's our cue kid.'

As I pulled Piper out of the kitchen, she managed to say, 'I am so thankful to have shared such a lovely Thanksgiving meal with you both. Diane - goodnight and I will see you in the morning.'

Once upstairs and into the bedroom, I shut & locked the door, heading for the old boombox. I had just a ridiculous amount of mixed cds. I selected one full of Nine Inch Nails, and hit play, as 'Closer' filled the room. With my eyes locked onto Piper, I sauntered my way across the bedroom and over to the suitcase. Without removing my eyes, I bent down to get the vibrator and place it in my back pocket.

I walked up to Piper and said, 'And now, the fun begins. Strip.' I guided her over to the bed and I could literally feel the electricity pulsating within her. As much as I wanted to take her right here, I knew playing a game would be so much more fun in the end.

Piper was completely lost in her thoughts...something that Piper did that was just so sexy...so I had to tell her again, 'Strip Piper. I want you in only your bra and panties.'

Piper finally did as she was told and I was left taking in her body, complete with a matching red bra & panties. I loved to look at Piper...I could just sit and stare all day. I walked Piper to the edge of the bed and made my way to removing my tie. Guiding her up to the bed, I propped a pillow below her neck and took both of her hands, swiftly tying them to the bed posts. With her hair a mess, her hands tied, and her desire burning in her eyes, I knew tonight would be one for the history books.

'Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself

I want to fuck you like an animal

I want to feel you from the inside'

I took the vibrator out of my back pocket and proceeded to get naked. Taking my time as much as possible, until I was in nothing but my bra & panties. Keeping my bra on, I placed my left hand inside of my right bra cup, cupping my tit and lightly massaging it. It had been so long since I felt my own touch and I longed to feel Piper's hand instead of my own. I added my right hand to the mix, twisting my left nipple, and I slowly rotated my head around, keeping my eyes open and on Piper.

I took my left hand from my bra and grabbed the vibrator, turning it to low in the process. With my panties still on, I placed it right onto my clit. Already brimming with desire, I felt myself moan as I slowly moved the vibrator around my soaking wet outside of my panties. I abruptly stopped, placing the vibrator on the bed as I took off my bra & panties. I never felt more comfortable in my own skin then I did when I was with Piper.

'I will be in control of your orgasm tonight. Only I will decide when it is time for you to cum. Until then, I am in control,' I said to Piper as I sucked her neck...hard. She moved her head, trying to give me the best access possible to her neck. I continued to suck, leaving my mark once again on her skin.

I lifted Piper's ass slightly as I removed her panties and bent her knees up. Positioning myself between her bent knees, I slowly began placing the vibrator inside of Piper. And slowly was the key. I allowed my hand to move, ever so slightly, so that the vibrator made the slowly ascent possible. Once it was all the way in, Piper began to move with it - obviously wanting more. I removed it from her...wanting to tease her as much as possible.

Moving my head to her breasts, I moved her bra up, exposing her tits and sucked hard on her nipples. I felt them perk up under my tongue, as I looked into Piper's eyes once more. They were now once again open, as I reached for the vibrator. I sat back, bending my right knee up and my left knee at an angle, flush against the bed. Piper was looking directly into my core as I began to pump the vibrator in & out of myself. It felt divine, taking in every inch of me.

Piper was yearning for it, I could tell, so I removed the vibrator from myself and placed it on her already throbbing clit. The added vibrations onto her clit left her fighting to hold her head up and biting hard on her own lip. I had to kiss those lips so, I removed the vibrator and moved my mouth to hers. I forced my tongue into her mouth and kissed her with such a passion, I thought I might cum just from the kiss. Piper's passion met mine and the kiss left me utterly breathless. I broke the kiss, resuming my position as the vibrator once again hit my clit and my free hand tugged at my nipples.

Continuing to look at Piper I said, 'I am going to cum first tonight Piper. Once I cum, I might let you cum...you will just have to wait and see.' I gave Piper two quick thrusts of the vibrator before it went back inside of me. I moved it in & out of my pussy - oh so fast & hard - and I knew I was right on the brink. I grabbed my tit, placed the vibrator on my clit and felt my orgasm hit me. As I came for what seemed like forever, I eyed Piper, trying oh so hard to keep my eyes open the entire time. I failed for a brief second as my orgasm finished, and I took the vibrator and rubbed it quickly against Piper's nipples before I brought it to her mouth. I slowly slid the length of the vibrator against Piper's lower lip, allowing both of our juices to hit her mouth.

'Al, please. Please let me cum. I can't take it anymore,' Piper begged me. She looked as if she might cry and I knew that the teasing would need to end...soon.

'I'm not sure I'm ready to make you cum yet Piper. Looking at you all tied up is pretty sexy. Perhaps I will cum again and then let you cum,' I said to her as I moved my head to her thighs licking up almost to, but not touching, her aching pussy.

Piper nearly yelled at me, saying, 'Fuck me Alex...please...Fuck me like an animal.' I made eye contact with her once again and pushed the vibrator hard into her dripping wet self. I fucked her hard & fast, listening to her breathing as it continued to speed up & her pussy as the juices continued to flow. Piper began to cum and I kept pumping into her, feeling & sensing that she had moved from one orgasm right into another. I removed the vibrator, needing to taste Piper for myself, and licked her entire length & placed special attention on her clit.

From just a brief visit by my tongue & mouth, I felt Piper begin to cum again. This one seemed to really just take everything she had out of her, as I felt her body hit the bed and lay motionless. I kissed her pussy once more and went to removing the tie, kneading her hands & arms as the blood began to flow. I looked down at Piper - looked down at the woman I loved - and felt a slight tear begin to form in my eye. Before I had time to process the thought, I stood up, taking the vibrator with me and walked towards the bathroom.

I heard Piper say, 'Make sure you bring that tie home with us.' Turning to look at Piper, I felt myself grinning. I had really turned this sweet little college girl into a fucking whore.

'Next time, I may not be as nice with it,' I said to Piper as I turned back around and headed into the bathroom, fully satisfied with myself and feeling as if I had fully satisfied Piper. Now Piper, I thought to myself, was The Reason to be thankful.

'I drink the honey inside your hive

You are the reason I stay alive'


	33. All For You - PC

(Piper's POV)

The Christmas Season with Alex was spectacular. Somehow, she knew of every ideal place to view Christmas lights and Christmas events. Plus, she always found a way to make everything romantic. She was like a child - grinning ear to ear at and with every Christmas event we partook in. I loved seeing Alex like this. It was just so magical to be with her.

And then, Alex got a call that she would need to travel. Even when Alex wasn't planning a run, she was working. A lot. I wasn't exactly sure what she was doing but, she was always either on her laptop or on a phone...planning and organizing. Alex was made aware that she would need to leave on Christmas Eve.

'Ugh Al, are you serious? Christmas Eve? Don't these guys know that is like the worst travel day ever,' I said to Alex, sitting limbs intertwined with hers after a ferocious fucking session.

Alex kissed me on the cheek when she said, 'I know kid - its a bit silly. Honestly, I'm more pissed by the fact that I don't know how long I will be gone for. Anywhere from 7 days to 1 month does not fly well with me.'

This was true. Normally - or at least since I'd been with Alex - I always knew when she was going to be back. Not knowing was horrible and left an empty pit in my stomach. Not wanting to make the situation worse, I tried to look at the bright side of it all. And, I found myself failing. I was in absolute love with Alex. I needed her. I yearned for her. And I couldn't stand being away from her.

We decided to celebrate Christmas on the 23rd, since Alex's flight was early on the 24th. I knew what I wanted to get Alex for Christmas however, actually doing it, was becoming quite difficult. Some time back, Alex had made a mention of needing to update the CD Player, as it was in the living room and we listened to music all the time. Putting on CDs, while we were mid-love making, was always a bit of a pain. A ton of Alex's music was already converted to digital format however, she had nearly 200 CDs that needed to be ripped.

I had purchased an MP3 player - with a huge capacity - along with an in-home stereo for it. It had a main docking station along with extra speakers that could be placed throughout the apartment. Slowly but surely, I managed to get all of the 200 CDs in digital format - even though I missed out on many nights of sleep in the process. Finding time alone was not an easy thing to do and I ended up ripping the CDs once Alex fell asleep.

Rather than giving Alex a card along with the gift, I decided I would make a card/gift tag on my own. I wanted to tell her just how much I loved her but, found myself without the words to really express this. I decided to use the lyrics from Sister Hazel's 'All for You.'

'Finally I figured out

But it took a long, long time

But now there's a turn about

Maybe 'cause I'm trying

There's been times, I'm so confused

All my roads, they lead to you

I just can't turn and walk away

It's hard to say what it is I see in you

Wonder if I'll always be with you

But words can't say and I can't do

Enough to prove, it's all for you

I thought I'd seen it all

'Cause it's been a long, long time

But then we'll trip and fall

Wondering if I'm blind

Rain comes pouring down

Falling from blue skies

Words without a sound

Coming from your eyes

Finally I figured out

But it took a long, long time

But now there's a turnabout

Maybe 'cause I'm trying

It's hard to say what it is I see in you

Wonder if I'll always be with you

But words can't say and I can't do

Enough to prove, it's all for you

I thought I'd seen it all

'Cause it's been a long, long time

But then we'll trip and fall

Wondering if I'm blind

I thought I'd seen it all

'Cause it's been a long, long time

But then we'll trip and fall

Wondering if I'm blind

It's hard to say

It's hard to say

It's all for you'

Using my best penmanship, I wrote out the lyrics on a thick piece of paper and signed it with, 'I love you forever & always - Your Pipes.' Feeling satisfied, I wrapped the MP3 Player, dock & speakers and placed it under the tree.

Alex planned a perfect evening. After a fabulous dinner at one of our favorite restaurants, and a romantic stroll through the city, we ended up back at the apartment. 'Alex, we need to do gifts first because as soon as you touch me, I'm not going to want anything but have sex with you the rest of the night,' I told Alex, as she sauntered over to me to remove my jacket.

'C'mon babe...just one quick orgasm then we can do gifts,' Alex said as she pushed her glasses onto her head and rubbed her hands down my torso.

Really wanting to give in, I knew I had to stand tall. I wanted to hook up the MP3 player so we could actually utilize it. 'Mmm...Alex no - gifts! You can open yours first!' I said to her as I took her hand and walked her to the tree.

'Fine fine. Can I shake it and guess what it is?' Alex asked with that devilish grin in her eye.

'No! Don't shake it...just open it!' I yelled before Alex had a chance.

Alex pulled the box up and started with the letter I attached. She read the entire thing, even though I knew she knew the lyrics. She kept her head down on the words for a few moments before looking to me, with glistening eyes. 'I love you too Pipes. It's All For You,' Alex said as she turned her head to mine and kissed me.

She then proceeded to open the box and was so excited once she actually saw what it was. 'Oh shit Piper...this is awesome! We can finally have full musical control in the entire apartment! I love it! Can we use it now...did you already get all the music on it?' Alex said, standing up to get scissors to open the box.

'Yes...you and your obsessive amount of music. Seriously Alex - it's a good thing I got the MP3 player with the biggest hard drive. Do you really like it?' I asked Alex as she returned with the scissors.

'Yes,' was all Alex said as she wrapped her hands in my hair and kissed me long and hard. 'Yes.'


	34. All For You - AV

(Alex's POV)

Christmas Time was by far my favorite time of the year. Besides the lights and sounds, there was the fact that a new year was right around the corner. The prospect of this always put me in a good mood. And, this was the first Christmas that I was in love. I loved utilizing every single romantic idea that ever hit me during the season, on & with Piper. The sex continued to be amazing and every moment I spent with her, never felt like enough.

As if the universe knew how perfect everything was, my phone rang as I was finishing eating Piper for dessert. And, of course, it was a call for a trip.

'Ugh Al, are you serious? Christmas Eve? Don't these guys know that is like the worst travel day ever,' Piper asked. She was so naive sometimes. The cartel could give two shits less about how bad a travel day was.

I kissed Piper on the cheek as I said, 'I know kid - its a bit silly. Honestly, I'm more pissed by the fact that I don't know how long I will be gone for. Anywhere from 7 days to 1 month does not fly well with me.' While they told me when I was leaving, they did not tell me when I was coming back. Normally, I was pretty clear that I needed a confirmed departure & return date but, even after asking twice, they would not give me a clear idea. Fuck.

Christmas would come early in the Vauseman home, as we settled on celebrating on the 23rd. I had already had an idea of what I wanted to get Piper but wanted to ensure I really thought it out, wanting to make it as special as possible. I worked with a local jeweler bringing her the sketch of what I wanted for Piper. It wasn't complex - a necklace featuring the Infinity symbol - but, I wanted it to be unique. I wanted it to be something that couldn't be bought in a store and something that was truly one of a kind.

Besides the necklace, I wanted something really personal to give to Piper. Although we had taken tons of photos in our months together, we didn't actually have any of them up and in the apartment. I selected a photo from the first night we met - I loved how Piper looked in it. So young...so innocent...so pure. I had almost forgotten that we took the photo and found the perfect frame for it. In addition, I wrote out some of my favorite lyrics that displayed just what Piper meant to me. I attached these to the back of the frame, signing it with a 'I love you to Infinity, 3 AV'

The night of the 23rd, I took Piper to one of our favorite restaurants followed by a stroll through the city, hitting up some of my favorite light displays. As we returned to the apartment, I had the never-ending desire to please Piper. Once we were inside, I walked over to Piper - that look surely in my eye - and went to remove her jacket.

Piper said to me, 'Alex, we need to do gifts first because as soon as you touch me, I'm not going to want anything but have sex with you the rest of the night.'

'C'mon babe...just one quick orgasm then we can do gifts,' I told her, rubbing my hands along her body with my glasses pushed up.

I could tell that Piper was debating the thought in her mind...sex now or sex later. She decided on sex later and said, 'Mmm...Alex no - gifts! You can open yours first!'

'Fine fine. Can I shake it and guess what it is?' I asked, as we were both now next to the tree.

'No! Don't shake it...just open it!' Piper yelled, before I even had a chance to shake. Ohh darn.

I reached for the wrapped box and removed the folder piece of paper from it first. Written on the paper were the lyrics to Sister Hazel's 'All For You,'

Finally I figured out

But it took a long, long time

But now there's a turn about

Maybe 'cause I'm trying

There's been times, I'm so confused

All my roads, they lead to you

I just can't turn and walk away

It's hard to say what it is I see in you

Wonder if I'll always be with you

But words can't say and I can't do

Enough to prove, it's all for you

I thought I'd seen it all

'Cause it's been a long, long time

But then we'll trip and fall

Wondering if I'm blind

Rain comes pouring down

Falling from blue skies

Words without a sound

Coming from your eyes

Finally I figured out

But it took a long, long time

But now there's a turnabout

Maybe 'cause I'm trying

It's hard to say what it is I see in you

Wonder if I'll always be with you

But words can't say and I can't do

Enough to prove, it's all for you

I thought I'd seen it all

'Cause it's been a long, long time

But then we'll trip and fall

Wondering if I'm blind

I thought I'd seen it all

'Cause it's been a long, long time

But then we'll trip and fall

Wondering if I'm blind

It's hard to say

It's hard to say

It's all for you

It was signed on the bottom with, 'I love you forever & always - Your Pipes.'

I found myself wanting to start to cry. I tried to keep my composure but felt my eyes tear up. I could almost hear Piper singing the song out-loud to me as I read over the lyrics. They were just so perfect...they just said so much.

'I love you too Pipes. It's All For You,' I said to Piper, as I lifted my head and kissed her.

Taking a deep breath to maintain my composure, I proceeded to open the box. Within the box was a MP3 Player, docking station and extra speakers. I had mentioned months ago needing to update the CD player but was totally not expecting this as a gift.

'Oh shit Piper...this is awesome! We can finally have full musical control in the entire apartment! I love it! Can we use it now...did you already get all the music on it?' I asked Piper, as I walked to the kitchen to get scissors.

As I returned with the scissors, Piper said, 'Yes...you and your obsessive amount of music. Seriously Alex - it's a good thing I got the MP3 player with the biggest hard drive. Do you really like it?'

'Yes,' I said to Piper. I placed the scissors down, wrapping my hands in her hair and kissing her. Finding my second home, I kissed her long & hard. 'Yes.'


	35. To Infinity - PC

(Piper's POV)

I felt a sense of relief over the fact that Alex loved her gift so much. She was like a little kid - opening up the box and proceeding to set up the MP3 player right away. We put the main hub on her nightstand in the bedroom and used the extra speakers in the living room & kitchen. She immediately proceeded to turn it on, opting for Savage Garden.

Once everything was setup, she gave me another kiss...deep & sensual, I felt as if she was kissing every part of my body and soul. The fact that she could kiss me so deeply was somewhat scary and I always wondered if she felt the same when we kissed.

Breaking from the kiss, Alex took my hand and brought me back over to the tree. Handing me the first wrapped item, she said, 'Your turn. Open it already so I can touch you...I'm dying over hear.'

'My little insatiable Alex,' I said to Alex, as I started to open the gift. Once the paper was off, I found a beautiful frame - dark & wooden, just like the apartment and The Hub - along with a photo of Alex and I. I completely forgot about this photo...it was from the very first night we met. I laughed out loud reliving that night...me with my ridiculous Laura Ingalls Wilder attire and Alex with that ridiculous huge black cross necklace.

'Al...I love it. This needs to be the first of many photos of us around this place. It needs some sprucing up,' I said to Alex, squeezing her hand in mine.

Alex squeezed back and turned the frame over in my hands. Once she did this, I saw a thick piece of paper attached. Opening this, I found the lyrics to Savage Garden's 'I Knew I Loved You' along with 'I love you to Infinity, 3 AV.'

'Hmm ohh, I will come

Maybe it's intuition

Somethings you just don't question

Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant

And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend

I know that it might sound

More than a little crazy

But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason

Only a sense of completion

And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces

I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home

I know that it might sound

More than a little crazy

But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo ooo ohh

A thousand angels dance around you

(Ooh hoo, hoo ooo hoo ooo hoo hoo hoo)

I am complete now that I have found you

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you

(Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo ooo)

I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you

(Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo hoo)

I knew I loved you before I met you

(Oh oh, ohh ohh, oh oh oh ay ay yea oh)

I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you

I knew I loved you before I met you'

The tears came out of my eyes before I even had a chance to realize they were coming. Alex turned my face to her's and kissed me again...so slow...so sensual...so perfect.

'There is one more Pipes...try to keep it together for just another minute,' Alex said, handing me the second wrapped item.

'You are such an ass,' I said to Alex, laughing through the tears. I opened the box, this one smaller, and found a jewelry box inside. Opening the jewelry box, I saw a beautiful necklace. Alex always picked out the most gorgeous jewelry for me. The necklace looked as if it was white gold with the Infinity sign right in the middle of it. It was like no necklace I had ever seen before - it looked as if it was probably hand crafted.

I felt myself gasp as I saw it, and Alex took it out of the box to put it on my neck. 'I had it custom made for you by a local jeweler. It is Platinum and the Infinity sign is literally built right in. It is part of the integrity of the necklace,' Alex said, clasping it onto my neck.

It was so beautiful and so perfect. 'Thank you so much Alex...I love it,' I told Alex, not being able to take my eyes off the necklace.

Alex stood up, taking my hand with her and walked me into the bedroom. She guided me toward the bed and proceeded to light all of the candles in the bedroom, turning the lights off as she finished. Ever so slowly, Alex got onto the bed next to me and took my face in her hands. She began placing the most gentle kisses ever on my lips. Matching her kiss for kiss, we got wrapped up just holding each other and kissing.

I allowed my hands to roam down and pull up and off Alex's shirt. She proceeded to do the same with mine as she positioned herself on top of me. With both of us in our bras, we continued our slow assault on each other's lips, as our hands began to explore the other's breasts. The entire experience was so erogenous and perfect. I felt an orgasm coming on - just from the touch of Alex's hands and the taste of her lips on mine.

As we continued to hold each other, Alex reached down and pulled off my pants. I did the same with her jeans and proceeded to get on top of Alex. Reaching my hands into her panties, I was greeted with a hot pool of desire. Feeling my fingers dip into her most inner self, felt so perfect. I felt like this was home. Alex's fingers rubbed along the outside of my panties, mimicking my movements. Never before had we been so quiet and so slow while making love. Stroke for stroke, we matched each other as we let our hands and tongues explore the other.

Even our orgasms that night was so slow & raw. There was no screaming...there was no biting...there was nothing but love. After we had both cum - long & slow - we held each other in each other's arms. I couldn't help myself, as the tears started running down my face. Alex didn't have to say a word - taking my face in her hands, she kissed the tears away, pulling me closely into her body.

Before I realized, we were dozing off. The last thing I remember of the night was Alex wrapping her body around mine, taking on the position of the big spoon, and whispering in my ears, 'I love you to Infinity Piper. I will never stop loving you.'


	36. To Infinity - AV

(Alex's POV)

This was such a perfect gift and I wanted to get it setup right away. Piper wasn't always the most technical so I was so excited over the fact that she already loaded all of my music. Damn, it must have taken her forever...I had an insane amount of music.

I proceeded to getting the MP3 player setup, locating the main station on my nightstand and the extra speakers in the living room & kitchen. I turned it on right away, going to the playlist that featured Savage Garden. Once all setup, I moved to Piper taking her in a kiss. Never before had I loved kissing someone as much as I loved kissing Piper. It was like a brand new experience each & every time we kissed.

I broke from the kiss, bringing Piper back to the tree and handing her the first gift, 'Your turn. Open it already so I can touch you...I'm dying over hear.'

'My little insatiable Alex,' Piper said, as she started to open the gift. As the paper came off, and Piper got a good look at the frame, she started laughing out loud. Knowing this was most likely at how we looked in the photo, I smiled, taking in every piece of her face - the way it looked when she laughed was by far my favorite.

'Al...I love it. This needs to be the first of many photos of us around this place. It needs some sprucing up,' Piper said, squeezing my hand. While I didn't think it needed any sprucing up, I did agree that we needed more photos of each other.

I turned the frame over in Piper's hands, pointing out the paper attached. Piper removed the paper and began to read. Finding not only my note of, 'I love you to Infinity, 3 AV' but also the lyrics to Savage Garden's 'I Knew I Loved You,'

'Hmm ohh, I will come

Maybe it's intuition

Somethings you just don't question

Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant

And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend

I know that it might sound

More than a little crazy

But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason

Only a sense of completion

And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces

I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home

I know that it might sound

More than a little crazy

But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo ooo ohh

A thousand angels dance around you

(Ooh hoo, hoo ooo hoo ooo hoo hoo hoo)

I am complete now that I have found you

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you

(Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo ooo)

I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you

(Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo hoo)

I knew I loved you before I met you

(Oh oh, ohh ohh, oh oh oh ay ay yea oh)

I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you

I knew I loved you before I met you'

I saw Piper starting to cry and immediately turned her face to mine, locking our lips into a kiss. 'There is one more Pipes...try to keep it together for just another minute,' I told Piper as I handed her the wrapped jewelry box.

This made Piper smile as she laughed through the tears and said, 'You are such an ass.'

Piper opened the jewelry box, gasping as she saw the necklace. I stood, removing it from the box and moving to clasp it onto her neck, 'I had it custom made for you by a local jeweler. It is Platinum and the Infinity sign is literally built right in. It is part of the integrity of the necklace.'

With her eyes firmly on the necklace, Piper said, 'Thank you so much Alex...I love it.' I stood up again, taking Piper's hand in mine and walking her into the bedroom. I lit all of the candles that encompassed the room, turning off the main light once they were lit. I got onto the bed along with Piper, taking her face into my hands. Her face fit so perfectly in my hands...like it was truly meant to be there. I began to kiss Piper in the slowest way possible. This was not about anything crazy - this was a true, sensually driven kiss. We were wrapped up in each other, just loving the feeling of each other's lips.

Piper moved her hands down my body and pulled my shirt over my head. I did the same with her shirt and re-positioned us so that I was on top of Piper. We continued to be wrapped up in our never-ending kiss, as our hands gently massaged & teased each other's breasts. We had never before made love with this kind of passion and it was almost too much to take. I felt Piper's lips quiver, as she silently orgasmed from our touch alone.

I reached down to remove Piper's pants and, as she did the same with my jeans, she got on top of me. I had my eyes closed but so badly wanted to look into those gorgeous blue eyes, as she dipped her hand into my panties. I was soaked before she even got there, and I found a similar soaking in her panties. Even with my hand on the outside of the cotton, Piper was soaked all the way through.

We met each other's movements, almost in a synchronized fashion. We held each other...we touched each other...we loved each other. And everything - including our orgasms - seemed to slow down in time. I was no looking forward to an extended period away from Piper and, as if the universe realized this, it allowed for everything to move at a beyond slow pace. A truly magical pace.

As we held each other, I could feel Piper starting to cry. With tears rolling down her face, I took it again in my hands and kissed the tears away. It took everything I had not to start crying as well. I absolutely loved this woman with everything that I was...with everything that I could be.

Piper began to doze off as we spooned together. Whispering into her ear, I said, 'I love you to Infinity Piper. I will never stop loving you.'

I held Piper that night, not wanting to fall asleep as I wanted to hold off departing as much as possible. Holding her was home. Holding her was my peace. Holding her, was the only place I wanted to be.


	37. Race You Home - PC

(Piper's POV)

I celebrated the New Year without Alex and then proceeded to make my way through the entire month of January. I heard nothing whatsoever from Alex throughout the entire month. My life became a very mundane routine. I worked. I went to The Hub. I ran. I thought of Alex. I missed Alex. I repeated the cycle. Days morphed into each other and I felt as if time was coming to a halt. This was the longest period of time I had been apart from Alex and I literally became angry at the fact that she was not with me.

I understood that this was Alex's job but it still sucked. February 1st came and I got off work around 5pm. I ran home and changed my clothes before heading to The Hub. There was almost nothing worse then smelling like the gastropub. Arriving at The Hub, I roamed the aisles looking for something different to read. I ended up at the sex book area and pulled down one. Feeling somewhat dirty - and way too horny - I found my way to my usual chair in the corner.

Before I even realized it, I was completely wrapped up in the book. I managed to skip around the male parts and focused on 'how to please your woman like never before.' Not even realizing how much time had passed, I felt hands clasp around my shoulders. I jumped up, closing the book and trying to stand up. The hands continued to hold down my shoulders and I could not stand up. My mind was racing way too quickly to even think.

'Someone got caught reading a sexy book,' that familiar raspy this-can-only-be-Alex voice said, hands still on my shoulders. As my mind calmed down, realizing it was Alex, I felt a huge smile come across my face. Before I could stand up, Alex moved her hands to mine and pulled me up.

Looking into Alex's eyes was like seeing them for the first time. All of the time apart, all of the hours spent thinking of her, were suddenly in the past. Alex was here. I was once again complete. I couldn't even put my thoughts into words and instead, leaned right in and kissed Alex. I pulled her face in my hands - like she had done to me so many times - and kissed her hard. My tongue could not wait to get into her mouth, taking the lead and totally dominating her. After what felt like forever, Alex pulled away from the kiss, held my hand and led me to the bathroom.

On the walk to the bathroom, I got a good look at Alex. Again, she looked so so tired and worn down. Her sweatpants seemed to hang really low on her waist and her hair was pulled back with a bandanna. She looked beautiful. She looked perfect and I didn't want to move my eyes.

We walked into the bathroom and into the handicap stall. Bathrooms in The Hub were equipped with full length doors - something I never really realized before today. Once in the stall, Alex removed her bandanna from her hair, held it in her hands, and kissed me hard.

'Fuck Piper...I missed you so fucking much. I need you right here and now,' Alex said as she took the bandanna and wrapped it around my mouth, stopping me from talking. Alex was rough which was a total turn on. And, the bandanna smelt like Alex, which turned me on even more.

Alex reached her hands up my sweatshirt and said, 'You need to be quiet Piper. I am going to fuck you fast and hard. Then, I will take you home and make love to you.' I could feel my growing desire as Alex pulled up my shirt, lifted my bra over my breasts and sucked on my right nipple.

I felt my head go back at the immediate sensation. The feeling of Alex's tongue and teeth on my nipple was almost too much to take. Just as my body was processing it, she moved to my left nipple as her hand took over my right. I felt my legs open as if they were calling for Alex. Alex got the hint and, as she continued to suck my nipple, she reached her hand into my sweats.

Before I realized it, Alex had pulled my sweats & panties down to around my ankles. Her hand made its way onto my soaking wet pussy. She ran her fingers from my clit to my core and roughly stuck two of her fingers right in. Starting a fast motion, she finger fucked me while her thumb was rubbing my clit. Alex kept up the fast speed as she continued to suck on my nipples. I wanted to yell & scream out but, the bandanna kept me from doing so.

In what felt like seconds, I could feel the orgasm coming on. Alex realized this as well as she started to fuck me even faster than she had been. With one more pump, rub & suck, I felt my orgasm literally pour out of me. Holding myself up with one hand on either wall, my orgasm kept cuming & cuming as Alex continued to finger fuck me. Once I came down from it, Alex pulled up my panties & sweats, pushed down my bra & sweatshirt, and removed the bandanna. Giving me a hard kiss, she walked out of the stall like nothing had happened. Washing her hands, she glanced over to me and said - in that ridiculously sexy, raspy voice - 'Race you home.'


	38. Race You Home - AV

(Alex's POV)

Days were no longer separated as I found myself working nearly around the clock. Making my way from London to Spain to Cambodia then Bali, the month of January came and went. I had 5 days open that I was going home - I didn't care what Kubra said - before I had to be back in Bali. Finding a flight was a bit of a bitch but, I found one getting me home on February 1st at 4:00pm.

By the time I got out of the airport, and over to the apartment, Piper was not home. I saw that her work clothes were in the hamper, and her running shoes in the closet, so figured I would stop by The Hub to see if she was there. I hadn't texted or called her to tell her I was home, planning I would surprise her. I was so tired and my body had no idea what time zone it was in but, I was going to see Piper and that was all that mattered.

Walking into The Hub, I headed to the back of the store. There she was. My Piper. Sitting cross legged with her nose in a book, she was totally in another world. She was so focused on whatever she was reading, with her long hair hanging over her right shoulder. I kept as quiet as possible, walking up behind her so that she could not see me. Glancing over her shoulders, I saw her reading what must have been a sex book as there was a drawing of a man giving a woman oral on a bed. Damn...Piper must have been really horny to be reading this at the fucking Hub.

I grabbed both of Piper's shoulders, holding her down where she was. She immediately closed the book and tried to stand up. I held her down so she was pinned to her seat, not being able to even turn around to see that it was me. I said to Piper, 'Someone got caught reading a sexy book,' as I reached down for her hands and pulled her up to me. Starring into Piper's eyes, I once again felt whole. I felt like myself and I felt a stirring in my stomach. I couldn't take my eyes off Piper, taking her in...sucking her in...letting my soul feel complete once more.

Piper leaned right in, taking my face in her hands, and kissed me hard. Her tongue was in my mouth before I even had time to process what was going on. The kiss was fast and hard and I wanted it to never end. Knowing I needed Piper - and needed her now - I broke the kiss, took her hand and walked to the bathroom.

When I bought The Hub, I purposely opted for full-length bathroom stall doors for this purpose exactly. I figured that I could at least help out any of the crazy people who decided to fuck in the bathroom. I was so glad I opted for this as I went into the handicap stall with Piper and shut the door. I removed the bandanna I purposely had in my hair, and returned to kissing Piper.

'Fuck Piper...I missed you so fucking much. I need you right here and now,' I said to Alex, as I took the bandanna from my hands and tied it around Piper's mouth. I reached both of my hands up her sweatshirt, needing to feel her skin on mine, and said, 'You need to be quiet Piper. I am going to fuck you fast and hard. Then, I will take you home and make love to you.'

I needed Piper and I really needed her now. Trying to slow my brain down so I could think, I pushed her sweatshirt up, along with her bra, and sucked hard on her right nipple. I could feel Piper take a big breath in as my teeth & tongue made contact with her nipple. After giving the right some attention, I moved my mouth to the left nipple and let my hand explore her right breast. They were just as soft & wonderful as I remembered and I could have spent hours on them.

Piper subconsciously opened her legs and I took this as my time to pull down her sweatpants & panties, letting them fall around her ankles. My fingers hit her clit and ran back along her pussy, soaking in the juices. I immediately stuck two fingers in, starting a fast finger fucking. In addition to the finger fucking, I let my thumb rub circles around her clit. Fucken-a...the feeling was mind blowing. I could feel my own arousal increasing with each and ever thrust inside of Piper's perfect little pussy.

As I finger fucked & rubber her down, I continued to suck and bite on her nipples. I could feel Piper's body beginning to quiver in orgasm so I sped my fingers up as much as possible. As soon as I did this, I felt her orgasm start. Letting my fingers continue through the entire orgasm, Piper needed to hold herself up with both hands on the wall. The orgasm was ohh so slow and I loved the feeling of Piper exploding all over my hand.

Once Piper came down, I pulled up her panties & sweatpants then proceeded to pull down her bra and sweatshirt, then removed the bandanna. Once she was dressed fully again, I gave her a hard kiss and opened the stall. I headed to the sink to wash my hands, glancing at Piper in the mirror.

'Race you home?' I asked as I smiled and walked out of the bathroom.


	39. YesYes - PC

(Piper's POV)

Alex was only able to stay at home for a total of 3 nights since she needed to get back to Bali and allow for time to get there. We spent almost every waking hour engulfed in each other. The sex was totally mind blowing and it felt like we were in full orgy mode. I was not ready to say goodbye to Alex, especially because we once again were not sure when she would be home.

Upon walking into the bedroom with a pile of laundry to put away, I found Alex on the bed reading while 'Moove and Groove Together' was playing on the MP3 player. I started to fold and put away the laundry then found myself getting lost in the music. I began dancing as I was folding, stealing glances at Alex, and heard that familiar voice say, 'Get over here.'

I kept my eyes locked with Alex's and decided to start a tantalizingly slow strip for her. In my most sexy look possible, I removed my tank top standing in my black lace bra and pajama shorts. Seeing Alex look at me the way she do, was almost enough to make me come undone. She motioned with her finger and mouthed the words, 'Get over here,' to me.

Slowly but surely, I walked over to the bed, grabbing the post as I did and doing my best stripper on a pole imitation, as I got onto the bed. Alex could not keep her eyes off me as I came onto the bed. I asked her, trying to mimic her sexy voice, 'Are you going to miss me?'

'Yes...too much,' Alex said as I continued to move and groove for her. Then, almost out of no where, Alex said, 'Come with me.'

'What?' I replied, completely taken back from the question. Alex had always kept her business very separate from our relationship and the fact that she was asking me to come with her was beyond shocking. I continued my dance for her, somewhat in a state of confusion.

'Come to Bali,' Alex said, as she reached for the MP3 player remote and turned the music off. 'Come with me, I mean it...I will buy your plane ticket,' Alex said to me removing her glasses from her face.

I got onto the bed, stopped my dancing, and asked her, 'Are you serious?' There was no way she could possibly be serious. Beyond the fact that this was her work, she was leaving in less than 24 hours.

Alex came over to me, looked me in the eyes and said 'yes' as she planted a soft kiss between my breasts. Before I knew it, Alex had pulled me close moving her hands from my waist up to my hair and torso.

'Come with me,' she said again, 'Quit your job and come with me,' as her hands played lightly with my hair and came to rest on my neck.

'I'd have to give notice,' I said as she planted a kiss on my cheek. What the fuck, I thought to myself. Why was I even considering this? Alex's business was illegal. Alex imported fucking drugs. Why would I even consider going with her?! My brain finally caught up with my heart, realizing that I would do anything or go anywhere if it meant being with my Alex.

'Your a fucking waitress...you don't have to give notice,' Alex said, kissing my cheek again and laughing. She must have thought I was so immature.

I then asked, 'Will I get in trouble?' A truly legitimate question I thought. My mind was racing going through a million different scenarios.

Alex looked at me and said, 'Oh god I hope so.' She had that carnal look in her eye that only a good intense orgasm could cure. Laughing, she kissed my neck again and placed her left hand on my right breasts. Mmm...I could find myself really going to that special place that only Alex could take me too.

'You know what I mean,' I said to Alex, forcing my eyes open as my hand traveled from her shoulder down to her breast, lingering for just a moment. I knew Alex was kidding about wanting me to get in trouble but I also wanted her to realize that I was being serious in my question.

Alex's hand hit my back and reached up to my shoulder, taking my bra strap in her hand and rubbing under it, 'You don't have to do anything...you are just there to keep me company. Alright?' I knew that Alex would keep me safe, I wasn't even worried about that. And, if she said I wouldn't have to do anything, then I could trust her on that as well. Well, what the fuck...I have always wanted to go to Bali.

Alex took me into a kiss, moving our bodies together as we were both on our knees, still up on the bed. Alex broke from the kiss and said, 'Come on babe, I want you to come.' Just then, Alex's right hand made its way into my pajama shorts, making direct contact with my already soaking wet pussy. I felt my mouth open in pleasure as she said, 'And I want you to cum.'

Planting more kisses along my neck, I already knew my answer. I already knew that I would do anything Alex ever asked me. I already knew this was the woman who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

Still with her hand making contact with my pussy, Alex's other hand went to my face and said, 'Yes? Is that a yes?'

'Yes' I said as I proceeded to kiss her. Breaking from the kiss for just a moment, I said 'Yes' again. I could feel Alex grin beneath the kiss and felt myself do the same. Yes Alex I will go to the end of the Earth just to be with you, I wanted to say. We were quickly lost in the moment, as Alex began a slow thrust in and out of me with her hand, as her other hand found its way into my bra once again.

Alex pushed me onto the bed so that I was laying on my back as she got on top of me. Wasting no time at all, Alex went right for my pussy, removing her hand and adding her tongue and mouth. Just like the pro she was, she began to eat me out and send me to the point of no return. Faster than almost ever before, I felt myself beginning to cum.

'I'm cuming...I'm cuming...I'm cuming,' I yelled out, feeling the familiar rush of the orgasm mixed with the new feeling of adrenaline. The combination of the two was totally mind blowing and I felt myself quickly move into a second orgasm as Alex continued her assault on my pussy. Once I had come down, Alex came up to me and kissed me hard, allowing me to taste myself on my lips.

'We are going to fucking Bali!' I said to Alex, as I smiled huge and let myself realize just what I was doing. I was going to quit my job - with no notice given - and go to fucking Bali, no return date in mind, with a girlfriend that only one other person knew about.

Crazy, well of course but, for Alex, I would do anything. She was simply Inevitable.


	40. YesYes - AV

(Alex's POV)

Spending time with Piper never seemed to get old. I loved to just get lost in her - both figuratively and literally. I could not believe this was my last night home on this mini-return and I was bumming about having to leave her again. I half-heartrendingly wished I could just bring her with me. Internally, I knew this would not be a good idea so I forced the thought out of my mind. But, thinking with only my heart & soul, I so badly wanted to bring her with me. I mean, she would only be there to keep me company...I would never use her as a mule.

I willed the thought from my mind - for only the hundredth time today - and grabbed a book as I headed into the bedroom. Piper was doing some laundry so I thought it would give me a few minutes to just chill out and read. I sat on the bed, putting the MP3 player on shuffle. 'Moove and Groove Together' had come on just as Piper came into the room and began to put laundry away.

Once she was in the room, I really could no longer focus on my book. I found myself trying to focus while keeping half an eye on Piper. Seconds later, Piper began to get into the music, dancing with herself as she folder laundry on the dresser. Knowing that I was looking at her, she made eye contact with me and began to dance for me.

'Get over here,' I said to her as she continued with her sexy dance. No matter what kind of dancing she did, Piper was always sexy to me. Removing her tank top from over her head, she continued her dance in just a black lace bra and pajama shorts. Feeling even more aroused then I had been, I motioned for her and mouthed, 'Get over here,' once again.

Ever so slowly, Piper made her way to the bed, grabbing the bed post and displaying her best I-kinda-always-wished-I-was-a-stripper moves. Mmm...I could work with this. Piper kept her eyes on me as she asked me, 'Are you going to miss me?'

Keeping my bed against the bed frame, I said, 'Yes...too much.' Feeling the internal battle rise up within me once more, my heart & soul won as I found myself saying to her, 'Come with me.' I somewhat regretted asking her, as my rationale went into effect, reminding me that I worked for an Internal Drug Cartel and Piper did not need to be around those people.

Piper - also in a state of shock - said back, 'What?' as if she wasn't sure if she heard me right. I wasn't sure either but, something just felt right about the whole thing. As Piper continued to dance, I said back to her, 'Come to Bali.' I reached for the remote, turning off the music, so we could really focus. Watching her dance was putting dirty thoughts...well, additional dirty thoughts...into my mind.

'Come with me, I mean it...I will buy your plane ticket,' I said to Alex as I felt my hand move to my face and remove my glasses. No doubt I would be able to get her a ticket on my flight, even if it was tomorrow. Piper got onto the bed, on her knees, and asked, 'Are you serious?'

I lifted myself from my sitting position, closing the gap between myself and Piper. 'Yes' I told her, as I planted a soft kiss right between her tits. I couldn't keep myself off her anymore as I grabbed her waist, bringing her to me and moving my hands up her body.

'Come with me. Quit your job and come with me,' I told Piper again, once again moving my hands around her hair and neck. Piper really didn't need to work. I made more than enough money to support both of us and, at this point, I just really wanted Piper with me. As I went to kiss Piper on the cheek, she said, 'I'd have to give notice.' Of course...Piper would think about having to give notice. How quickly she forgot how horrible of a waitress she was.

'You're a fucking waitress...you don't have to give notice,' I told her, as I found myself laughing and again kissing her cheek. I could tell that Piper was going through multiple scenarios in her mind. She wanted to go - she always talked about wanting to travel - but she was fighting a bigger internal battle.

Piper asked, 'Will I get in trouble?' Knowing exactly what she meant, I chose to ignore it and pretend I was answering the work question, 'Oh god I hope so,' I said, kissing her again and reaching my hand up to cup and rub her right tit. Piper loved the touch of me on her skin, as she came to focus, opening her eyes and saying, 'You know what I mean,' as her hand mimicked my movement on my right tit, making contact over my tshirt.

My hand moved back up to her shoulder, and reached under her bra strap, lightly pulling it up as I said, 'You don't have to do anything...you are just there to keep me company. Alright?' It was true. I wouldn't have her do anything more than be there. Just the thought of her traveling with me...of waking up next to her...of having her there to chill me out when the stress got to me too much...made me smile inside and out.

I moved our bodies closer together as I wrapped Piper into a kiss. Not letting myself linger too long, I broke from the kiss and said, 'Come on babe, I want you to come.' Then, ever so quickly, I moved my hand right into Piper's pajamas shorts and made contact with her soaking core. 'And I want you to cum,' I said to her, as her neck craned back and her mouth opened in pleasure from my touch.

I kissed along her neck, keeping my right hand in her core, making slow but very deliberate movements. I grabbed her face and said, 'Yes? Is that a yes?' I needed to know...enough was enough.

Much to my delight, Piper replied with a 'Yes' kissing me as she again said, 'Yes.' We were locked in a kiss again, both grinning in delight. I let my hand continue its slow movements on Piper's core as my other hand made its way back to her bra. Totally overcome, I pushed Piper onto the bed, and got on top of her. Before I even kissed her again, I moved my body down her's, moved her shorts to the side, and took her pussy in my mouth.

My mouth and tongue found the familiar place that was home and began to slowly lick & suck at all of her most sensual places. In mere seconds, Piper was yelling out, 'I'm cumming...I'm cumming...I'm cumming.' I continued licking and sucking as she quickly went from one orgasm right into another. The feeling of excitement and adrenaline running through my body was insane so I couldn't even imagine what Piper was feeling right now.

As she came down from her orgasm, I moved back up her body and landed a long kiss with Piper. I loved the taste of Piper's pussy mixed with Piper's mouth - it was such a crazy turn on. Piper broke from the kiss, looked into my eyes with a big smile and said, 'We are going to fucking Bali!'

In the back of my mind, I knew this was a bad idea. But, at that moment, I honestly didn't give a flying fuck less. All I could think about was having Piper by my side. All I could think about was showing her the best time ever, convincing her that she needed to always travel with me. Showing her that she was not only the love of my life but, the most important person in my life. Showing her that our love was nothing if not Inevitable.

**Well, that is The End. Thank you all so very much for reading & your comments...I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing this. I have plans for Vauseman - The Sequel in the months to come...Stay Tuned.**

**Vauseman.**


End file.
